The Next Generation:Season 3
by lilnate13
Summary: Intoxicating, character driven drama The Next Generation is back! The Next Generation is filled with action, romance, comedy, and pushes the boundaries of enterainment by exploring cutting edge social issue.
1. Season 3 Premire

_**Part 1:**_

_**Hello Everyone, This Is the Season 3 Premire of The Next Generation. ALOT of new characters, drama and lots of surprise that you won't believe! Enjoy!:)**_

Tammy rolled her eyes at Ryder, " I don't think that even happen. Did they broke up or something?"

Ryder was clueless. " I have no idea but, I hope my little girl is alright, I'm worried about her."

-V-

Caitlyn Ford was in her room crying in tears and was very upset while she looking at a picture of her and Todd.

" I hope your happy by cheating on me with another girl. I wish you was dead!" yelled Caitlyn as she threw the picture frame across the room and broke it.

-V-

Johnny Abbott was dialing 9-1-1 while Layla was trying to calm their son.

AJ Chandler answered the phone from LlanCharles police depot. " This is LlanCharles police depot."

" Hello. This is Johnny Abbott, I'm here stuck in Maple St. Highway along with my girlfriend and my three yrs old son and also there a teenager fell off the cliff and got exploded inside the car."

While AJ was writing information, AJ ask what was the victim name?

" Todd Ezra Manning Jr." Johnny replied.

AJ was shocked and couldn't believe it was Todd Jr.

-V-

At the Matthew and Destiny's mansion. Joshua took his girlfriend, Dominique to his grandparents house.

Dominique is due since today was Jan.13 which it's Drew and Lucas birthday.

Joshua knocks on the door and Destiny opens the door and was happy to see her grandson, Joshua along with his girlfriend, Dominique Price.

" Joshua! Dominique! I'm so happy to see you two." said Destiny as she gave them a big hugged.

" I see you due any day now." Destiny asked.

" Yes maim, and me and Joshua are thrilled to become parents." Dominique replied.

" That's good. Come in, Joshua your Grandfather wants to see you." Destiny added.

" Yes maim." said Joshua.

As Joshua and Dominique walk in, Dominique keep having pain problem of her stomach and Joshua was checking to see was Dominique was alright.

" D, are you alright?" he asked.

Dominique nodded. " Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that our daughter is kicking me really hard inside."

Joshua laughed. " My baby girl got that Buchanan inside her. It will be fine, I promise to you that I will be there for you at every steps of pregnancy and make sure I'll be there for our daughter life."

" I know, I trust you, Joshua. I 3 U!"

" I 3 U too, D." Joshua replied.

Before they could kiss, Destiny rush them to hurried up and they both say " Yes maim." While they was laughing.

-V-

Before Tammy could say anything, they heard a crash coming from Caitlyn's room.

" Did you heard that?" asked Tammy.

" Yeah, sound like it's coming to Caitlyn's room. Let's check it out." Ryder replied.

Tammy nodded and follow Ryder to Caitlyn's room.

Once Ryder opens the door, he see Caitlyn taking pills and making herself overdose, so Ryder ran as fast her could to stop her.

" Caitlyn! What the hell are you doing? Give me the bottle."

" No! I want more pills to make myself overdose!" Caitlyn replied.

" Give me the damn bottle now! Young lady!" yelled Ryder.

Tammy patted Caitlyn on the back and was worried about her, " Listen to your father, he's trying to save you."

Caitlyn cries in tears and gave her father the pills.

" I'm so sorry daddy, I didn't want you to be angry at me."

" We will discuss it later, right now, we need to take you to the hospital to check you out." said Ryder.

" Daddy, I'm fine." then Caitlyn having a bad head ache. " I'm really fine…"

Before Ryder and Tammy could say anything, she collapsed in Ryder's arm.

" Caitlyn! Caitlyn speak to me!" yelled Ryder.

" Ryder! You need to take her to the hospital now!" yelled Tammy.

" What about you?"

" Don't worried, me and the twins will be fine, go!"

" I'll be back." Ryder replied.

Ryder lift his daughter up and hurried took her to the hospital. And Will Zacchara waited till Ryder left so he can kidnapped Tammy.

-V-

" Don't worried I'll get somebody to come help me to check it out. Don't worried help is on the way." said AJ.

While he hangs up. Layla walks up to him, " What did he say?" she asked.

" Mr. AJ Chandler will be here shortly with his teams." Johnny replied.

" Good. I just wonder how our tires had a bullet stuck in it?" asked Layla.

" Maybe someone shoot our tires and it cause this accident. But, who? Who will do something like this?"

-V-

At LlanCharles apartment, A blonde hair girl about twenty something was putting up her gun in drawer to hide it. From Los Angeles, California is Kim Logan, daughter of B&B, Liam and Hope. She getting her revenge from her sister, Layla by trying to kill her and her family.

" I want you dead, Layla! It should been you fall off the cliffs not some innocent person. I will make sure you will pay, and I'm not leaving till you get what you deserve to still Johnny away from me!"

To Be Continued….

Part 2.


	2. Labor Pains again

_**Part 2:**_

Joshua walks in his grandfather Matthew's office to met him.

" Hey Grandpa." said Joshua.

Joshua caught Matthew attention and he was very surprise to see his grandson becoming a man and soon be a father.

" Joshua. It's good to see you." Matthew replied.

" Yeah, I know. So what are you working on?" asked Joshua.

" Nothing just some business I have to work on for BE. If I don't enough business ME and ELQ Industries will put us out of business and I hope your father doesn't join ME if he do, he will wish he say he was sorry."

-V-

While Sabrina Bouchie storms out the room. Drew walks up to his sister, Charlene like she was the one who cause it.

" It's all your fault You brought Sabrina over here to cause trouble."

" Actually in your information Sabrina brought me here, let's just stop talking about Sabrina and get to the real situation. If you dare leave BE then you are not welcome to come near your family especially your children they are better off without you anyway."

Before Charlene could walk off, Drew grab on to her wrist, " Charlene.."

Before he could finish she yelled at him, " Get your hands off of me now!"

Drew let her go as Charlene walks out Aaron's office.

Monica walks up to Drew and comfort him, " Don't worried about your sister, Charlene cause now we have the power to put all the business in bankrupt. The ELQ, Chandler Enterprise and especially BE. What do you say honey? Ready to be part of the Manning?"

Drew look at her like he don't know what to say.

-V-

At Ryder and Tammy's apartment. Tammy was getting ready to check on the twins but, before she get a chance to a door bell ring and Tammy wasn't expected any visitors now so Tammy went back downstairs and opens the door and see The guy that she don't want to see, Will Zacchara, he was holding a needle in his hand. Tammy tries to shut the door on him and try to get to the phone but, it didn't work.

Will grab her by the wrist and needle her on the neck and knocks her out. Will Zacchara picks her up and took her away while her babies started to cry really bad. And her sister, Kristal tries to call her.

-V-

At LlanCharles Hospital, Kristal finally hangs up the phone by waiting all long.

" Dang it!" said Kristal.

Dr. Kevin Johnson was being noisy, " What you doing?"

Kristal look at him like why was he in her business, " Dr. Johnson, why the hell are you in my business? Don't you have a patience to do?"

" I'm so sorry, Kristal. I didn't mean to bother you." Kevin replied.

" It's ok. So have you and Giles work it out yet?"

" Actually no. He's too busy trying to find proof that Matthew Buchanan kill his Uncle Eddie Ford." Kevin being so sad.

" What?" said Kristal while she was very shock that what Kevin just told her about Giles looking clues for Eddie Ford's murder.

" Giles thinks that Mr. Buchanan is the one who murder his Uncle?"

-V-

" Don't worried Grandpa, I know my dad would never turn down this company." said Joshua.

Matthew took a deep breath and was hoping his grandson is right, " I hope your right, grandson. I really want your father be the CEO of BE so he can pass it down to you. But, I'm happy for you, Your about to become a father."

Before Joshua could get a chance to speak, Dominique was screaming in pains and Matthew and Joshua rush to get to Dominique.

" Dominique! What's wrong?" asked Joshua.

Dominique turn to him while she was holding her stomach, " I think my water is broke." she answered.

And Joshua goes to this whole big shock that the baby is on the way," What?"

Destiny hold on to Dominique while she speaks to Matthew and Joshua.

" We can't make it to the hospital, this baby is coming now!"

Dominique turn toward her and was freaking out, " What! No, I got to get to the hospital!"

" We don't have enough time." Destiny replied.

" Of Course we have enough time!" Dominique keep having more pain.

While Dominique sat down, Joshua sat right beside her, " D, take it easy. Listen to my grandma she knows what she's doing. Trust me, I here for you and you will never be alone. I love you and our baby."

To Be Continued….

Part 3.


	3. When Mestiny was born!

_**Part 3:**_

**A put a little something for the Mestiny Fans which Matthew and Destiny are my favorite OLTL Couple and I put some chemistry going on between Matthew and Destiny. Hope you enjoy!:D**

At LlanCharles police depot, Someone came to knock on Kim's door and so Kim went to see who it was and it was the manager of LlanCharles Apartment, Selena Salinger, Danielle and Nate's daughter. Selena is half Latino and half Puerto Rican. Her mother Danielle is Latino while her father, Nate is Puerto Rican. Selena is mix with both of her parents, smart and sassy like her mom and likes to get revenge like her father. Selena greets Kim and told her name.

" Whatever my name is Kim Logan, I'm from Los Angeles, California." Kim replied.

" California huh? So why you came all the way here in LlanCharles?" asked Selena.

-V-

" I don't know, I just hope someone comes in time, I'm freezing and I know Sam freezing to death also." said Layla.

" I know, Where could that Interim AJ Chandler be? He said that he will be here with backup." asked AJ.

As he say that, AJ Chandler, Sabrina Bouchie and Kaya Buchanan came with three back up police, fire fighters and an ambulance.

" Is anybody alright?" asked AJ.

" Yes, were fine but, there a kid down just got blew up inside the car." said Johnny.

" A kid? What's the kid name?" asked Kaya.

AJ tells Kaya that maybe she should leave.

Kaya move AJ out the way and ask Johnny again who was the kid.

Sabrina walks up to AJ and look at him with a sad face, " Maybe Kaya needs to know the truth."

" The truth? AJ what she talking about? Answer me, I'm maybe not Commissioner but, I'm still over you, answer me now!" yelled Kaya.

AJ took a deep breath and confess to Kaya that the kid was her son, Todd Manning Jr.

" No that can not be possible, he pose to be with his girlfriend, Caitlyn or his father." Kaya replied.

"Your son was leaving town and heading back to Llanview, PA to live with his grandfather, Jack Manning. The road was slippery and he ran off the cliffs and got exploded inside the car. I'm sorry Kaya your son is dead."

"No! Your wrong! My son will never run off without me or his father attention!" yelled Kaya.

" Maybe your son left because of you and Aaron. I mean when you went into Kate you left him with Aaron Manning and every time you see the kid you keep telling him that you wish you had an abortion. As for Aaron, Aaron keep telling him that he is just like you and keep telling him he hate him. So what the hell are you going to expect? Both of his parents hate his guts and wish he was dead. You got your wish! Your son is gone and he can't come back to life."

Kaya broke down and cry, " I didn't mean for my son to die, I love him. When I see Aaron Manning oh he will pay!" yelled Kaya.

Aaron Manning drove in with his truck and got out the car and ran toward AJ, Sabrina and Kaya.

" Hey, what the hell is going on? I have to hurry to Llanview and get Todd back home." said Aaron.

" Todd is not in Llanview, he's here." Johnny replied.

" Who are you, kid? And what do you mean that Todd is here? Where is he?"

" Todd fell off the cliffs doing the ice storm and got blew up inside. Our son is dead." Kaya answered his question.

-V-

While Everyone gather blankets, boil water and finding the scissors, Lucas, Molly, Drew, Monica, Hilary and her boyfriend, Jake Anderson and the Price came just in time when Dominique was giving birth to a baby girl.

" Congrats it's a girl!" said Destiny.

Destiny wrapped the baby up in a blanket after she cleans her up. When Destiny handed the baby to the teen parents. Dominique was rocking the baby and was being excited of being a mom while Joshua was surprise to see his daughter for the first time.

" What do you think she looks like?" asked Dominique.

" I thought all babies look the same." Joshua replied.

And everybody started laughing.

" She got the Buchanan chin." said Dominique.

" Poor kid." Joshua joked.

" Hey it don't look bad on you." Molly added.

" It's the beautiful precious thing." said Jake.

Hilary was cuddle in Jake arms, " You can say that again."

Matthew sat beside Destiny as he put his arms around her, " Bring back some memories when Lucas and Drew was born."

" Yeah, and that's before when you left again being a deadbeat and I had to raise Drew and Lucas on my own meeting guys on and getting from them. It was the biggest mistake I've ever did. I was glad you came to your senses and stop me from being a hooker. I'm sorry Matthew." Destiny replied.

" No Des, it's me who should be sorry, I shouldn't leave you alone twins on your own. I'm so sorry I was being a jerk."

Destiny touch Matthew face and smile at him, " That's over now. We been married over 40 years and I still love you no matter what."

" I love you too. Des, always." Matthew replied.

While they was kissing, Drew sat beside his son, Joshua, " Hey, how you feeling?"

" A bit over my head." Joshua replied.

" A know that feeling. The good news is you're not alone." said Drew.

Richard smiled, " Yes, were one big family."

While Diana was right next to Molly, " And we have a precious thing to think for."

" So, What are going to name her?" asked Molly.

Both parents, Joshua and Dominique look at each other and started laughing.

" I didn't think of the name did you?" asked Joshua.

" Nicole?" Dominique replied.

" I was thinking about something unique like Mestiny Lisa Buchanan. Combine my grandparents name and Lisa for your twin sister name. I figure we should dedicate to her since I know how much you miss her since she passed.

Dominique cry in tears and smiled, " I love it!"

Then her and Joshua kiss tenderly and welcome their newborn daughter, Mestiny Lisa Buchanan to the world.

To Be Continued…

Part 4.


	4. Love and War

_**Part 4:**_

At LlanCharles Hospital, Epiphany was checking up Caitlyn Ford to see if there no drugs in her but, she finds out that she's pregnant instead.

" What's wrong with my daughter?" asked Ryder.

Caitlyn was scared to know what's going on.

" Your daughter, Caitlyn is pregnant." Epiphany answered.

Ryder was pissed now and Caitlyn was being nervous now.

-V-

At Kelly Manning's place, Will Zacchara took Tammy to Kelly Manning place to hide her.

Will sat her down on the chair and duck tape her while she was knocked out and when he was finish Kelly Manning splash water on Tammy to wake her up.

Tammy was confuse and wonder how she got her then when she look up at Kelly she wanted to attack her but she couldn't, " You! Why are you doing this to me! Huh?"

" Because you took Ryder and Caitlyn away from me!" Kelly answered.

-V-

At Red Diamond, Henry Morasco was still in shock that his ex, Amanda Morgan still has feelings for him.

" I know I haven't tell you earlier but, I'm telling you now." said Amanda.

Henry turn around and face Amanda, " Are you doing this just to make Courtney jealous?"

" What? No. Henry, I really do care about you. I always have. I just didn't show my feeling how I really felt about you. I love you, Henry." Amanda replied.

Before Henry could say anything, Courtney Tyler walks in when she heard what Amanda just said and boy she was furious, " What did you just say?"

Then Henry and Amanda turn and face Courtney in a big shock.

-V-

" No that can't be. Todd pose to be at Llanview now, that's what I'm doing now if yawl move out the way, I don't have time for your little games." said Aaron.

Kaya grab Aaron by the arms and was looking very pissed of at Aaron, " Do you think I'm playing! Our son is dead because of you!" yelled Kaya.

" Me! You was the one who left him when he was a baby!" Aaron yelled back.

" I was sick! I have illness disorder. I don't want my son to see me as a Slut, Steeling money or murder my grandmother, Nora Buchanan. Yeah, that's right I trick my father by thinking it was Drew. I want my son do something better, but, you even told him that you hated him as well so yeah he's going to run away from us. Cause both of his parents hated him!" When Kaya was finished she cry so hard and fall down to her knees and saying she was the worst mother.

Aaron got down his knees beside Kaya and make her feel better. " Your not the worst mother, you did your best to protect Todd, I just haven't done the best I could. I'm so sorry, Kaya. I don't want nothing happened to our son."

-V-

" What! You got to be kidding? My daughter is not pregnant! She didn't even have sex with anybody" yelled Ryder.

" Dad. Their something you should know what happened between me and Todd. Me and Todd use unprotected sex during when Tammy finds out that she was pregnant." Caitlyn replied.

" Why the hell you have sex with that Manning boy? You know he was using you!" yelled Ryder.

" He didn't use me!" Caitlyn yelled back. " He actually cares about me, " We have a fight about the baby."

" So you knew you was pregnant the whole time?" asked Ryder.

" Yes, Todd wasn't sure of having a baby was a good idea and I told him that if he doesn't want nothing to do with the baby he can just go, I told him to leave and that was it!" Caitlyn answered.

" Do you know where he could be?" asked Ryder.

" I don't know and I don't care and why? Because Todd Manning is a jerk!" yelled Caitlyn.

-V-

" Is that what is all about cause I took Ryder and Caitlyn away from you? You cause that Caitlyn stay away from you cause your crazy and you use her to get back with Ryder. As for Ryder, he don't want you anymore he move on. How about you do the same!" yelled Tammy.

Kelly come closer to Tammy and slapped her in the face hard, " Don't you dare say I'm crazy you just lucky you're not dead yet!"

-V-

" What is this? You still have feelings for Amanda?" asked Courtney.

"Um, no, babe, you know I only love you." Henry replied.

" So, I thought you love me more than Courtney? So I just you pick who you want to be with. I must go." said Amanda.

Henry grab Amanda's hand, " Amanda please?"

" Let go. Henry!" yelled Amanda.

Henry let her go.

Amanda was walking out.

To Be Continued..

Part 5.


	5. What the hell?

_**Part 5:**_

" I know and I believe you, but it don't change that our son is dead because of us!" yelled Kaya.

Aaron hold on to Kaya to comfort her, " Don't worried, will figure out something. How he die Agent AJ?"

" Well, according to what Johnny Abbott call me at LlanCharles Police depot. Johnny almost hit your son during this snow storm but, Todd ran off the cliff and car got exploded." AJ answered.

Aaron Manning turn to Johnny and look like he want to hurt the kid to cause his son to die and Johnny was freaking out.

-V-

At Dominique's house. Joshua and Dominique are spending time watching Mestiny for the day.

Joshua and Dominique was on the floor playing with their daughter, Mestiny.

" She so perfect." said Joshua.

Dominique smiled, " Yeah, I know. At least we have time to spend time with other with our daughter until my cousin, Cassandra Foster and her boyfriend, Pete Cortlandt coming over here from Pine Valley."

" You never told me you wasn't going to have victor?" asked Joshua.

" I wasn't until my mom invite her and her boyfriend over here. And it was supposed to be me and you today along with our daughter." Dominique cried.

Joshua smiled, " We can spend time with each other another time, but now your family comes first." Joshua replied.

Then, The door bell ring. " Speaking of the devil." said Dominique.

"Be nice babe." said Joshua.

" I know." Dominique replied.

Dominique opens the door and it was her cousin Cassandra Foster and her boyfriend from The price is right, Pete Cortlandt.

" Hey little cousin!" yelled Cassandra.

" Cassandra! What a surprise! I wasn't plan to see till April?"

" I know, me and Pete just got back from Connecticut by shot some scene of new episodes of "All My Children"." Cassandra replied.

" Really? I thought All My Children was cancelled years ago?" asked Dominique.

" It was Prospect Park made a deal to bring back "All My Children" and " One Life To Live" back on Hulu." said Pete.

" That's right! And PP Wants not everybody in Pine Valley and Llanview to do the all new version of " All My Children" and " One life To Live" but they wants everybody in LlanCharles to be on this new show too." said Cassandra.

" What!" Both Joshua and Dominique.

" That's right! And They want you and Dominique to play the role of Eddie Alderson and Shenell Edmonds on the new version of " One Life To Live"!" Cassandra replied.

-V-

At BE, Alania was working on the computer and Alania saw Amanda Morgan storm in her office and was very pissed.

" So, I guess it didn't go so well between you and Henry?" asked Alania.

" Hell No! Henry is a jerk! He wants Courtney over me!" yelled Amanda.

-V-

" Don't worried about Amanda. She just using you." said Courtney.

Henry turn to Courtney and look half crazy at her, " How you know that?"

" I can tell, she pretending to be your friend and pretend to fall in love with you and she did all this to get you run after her. I'm telling you she using you!" Courtney replied.

" I don't believe this." said Henry.

" So, you going let her get to you like that! I thought you love me?"

" I do!" said Henry.

" Not as much you love Amanda!" Courtney yelled back.

" Listen me and Amanda are over! Nothing going on between us." Henry answered.

Courtney went all up in his face, " Then prove it! Talk back to that bitch and let her know that what yawl have is over!"

Henry was freaking out a bit.

-V-

" You! You're the one who cause my son accident!" yelled Aaron.

" It was an accident I swear! I didn't plan anything to cause your son to die, Me, my girlfriend Layla and my son was leaving our town and run away from our crazy family and we saw another was about to hit us so, I turn the wheel while your son turn the other way and run off the cliff." Johnny replied.

" So, Your running away with my sister! And you murder my son!" yelled Aaron.

Layla jump between Johnny and Aaron. " Leave him alone Aaron!" yelled Layla.

" So, your protecting this criminal? Do Mom and Liam knows that you ran away? Let me guess you haven't! I'll calling mom and let her know that you're here in LlanCharles. And You Johnny! Will be arrest for murder!"

" What! He didn't murder your son." said Layla.

" Then, who did!" asked Aaron.

" We don't know." Layla replied.

" Well while you figure who did this, AJ arrest this man now!"

" Aaron are you sure about this?" asked Kaya.

" I know what I'm doing. And I want this baluster arrested!" yelled Aaron.

AJ Chandler hand cuff Johnny Abbott, " Johnny Abbott your under arrest! "

Layla walk up to Johnny and cried, " I'm going to fix this, I don't know how but I will."

" Don't worried about me, take care of Sam." Johnny replied.

" I love you!" cried Layla.

" I love you too."

Johnny and Layla share their kiss before AJ and Sabrina takes him off.

While they left, Aaron made a slick comment about Johnny, " How the hell you love that guy?"

" Same way you love that whore over there! You have cross the line, I will make sure you will pay!"

To Be Continued…

Part 6.


	6. Make my own decision

**This storyline is pretty fast because I'm making a Spin-off of The Next Generation " Joshua and Dominique: On our Own."**

_**Part 6:**_

" OMG! This is a chance of a lifetime! But, I don't know about this?" said Dominique.

" Why D, this is our chance to become famous. And our baby will be famous too." Joshua replied.

" Of course! Mestiny will play the role of Nicole Anderson, the daughter of Eddie Alderson and Shenell Edmonds. She will be perfect!" Cassandra replied.

" I don't know, My parents will freak out if I'm going to Connecticut to shoot some scene doing new episodes of OLTL." said Dominique.

" We will tell our parents together. If they don't accept it then forget them. It's going to be just us. Just like you want so we can be together and raise Mestiny." Joshua replied.

" Are you sure about this?" asked Dominique.

" I'm more sure than anything. I question is are you sure about this?" asked Joshua.

-V-

Dominique parents, Richard and Diana Price are sitting with Joshua parents, Drew and Molly at the Buenos Dias waiting on Joshua and Dominique to sit with them about how will they decorate the baby room and stuff for Mestiny.

" I can't believe were all grandparents?" said Richard.

" Tell me about it, I need a glass wine. But what's important is that we are all helping Joshua and Dominique to raise Mestiny. It's not like they are moving away or anything." Molly replied.

" If they were they will still not leave LlanCharles. I don't care how bad they want to live our lives. The answer is still no!" yelled Diana.

" So that's what you think?" said Dominique while she was holding Mestiny on her arms and have Joshua on her side.

-V-

At Ryder and Tammy's apartment.

Ryder didn't say a word to Caitlyn all the way home cause he was angry that she didn't use protection and now here she is pregnant and having Todd's baby.

" Dad! Are you even going to speak to me? I said I'm sorry, I didn't want this to happened! It just happened." said Caitlyn.

" How did it happened?" asked Ryder.

" Me and Todd was in love, just like how you and Tammy was in love. You know how the Evans didn't trust you at first because you was a criminal. And now they trust you to be with her. Cause you would do anything to protect her and love her no matter what."

" So what are you saying huh? Just give Todd a chance and he is the reason he got you and leave you and know damn well that he have to take care of responsibility!" yelled Ryder.

" It wasn't Todd fault! It was mine! I'm the reason that Todd left. So, if you want to blame someone you should blame me!" Caitlyn replied.

-V-

At Port Charles, NY.

Sam Morgan and Kristina Davis was at the Park talking about their love life.

" Today is me and Trey anniversary together." said Kristina.

" Well, go for you! I know it's hard that Trey been gone for a while and I'm really sorry Kristina." Sam replied.

" Don't be, it's not your fault that Trey is dead."

Before Sam could say anything, They saw Tammy laying on the ground knock out and been beat up really bad.

Sam gasped. " Oh my god!"

" What?" Kristina replied.

Then when Kristina saw Tammy lying on the ground she gasped also.

-V-

" Dominique! How are you baby? How is Mestiny?" asked Diana.

" She fine! Question, what did you say? Me and Joshua will not leave LlanCharles even if we wanted to? You must forget that I'm eighteen about to be nineteen to make my decision. You can't tell me what to do!" yelled Dominique.

" Yes I can! I'm your mother and that's final!" yelled Diana.

" How about this! I'm leaving LlanCharles!"

" Excuse me young lady?" asked Diana.

" Me and Joshua are taking Mestiny to Connecticut and there's not a damn thing you can do about it!" yelled Dominique.

To Be Continued…

Part 7. Plus The Spin-off of The Next Generation " Joshua and Dominique: On our Own" Is Coming Soon!


	7. Alot of Drama in LlanCharles:o

_**Part 7:**_

_**The Next Generation is shaking up a little bit. The Next Generation is jumps up to Two years. Things won't be the same. What will happened to the residents of LlanCharles? Andrew King, Destiny Evans's new reporter, uncovers a scandal that puts an end to Danielle's career. Caitlyn, who's now 21, shares an apartment with Joshua and Andrew while going to LlanCharles University. Dominique is pissed about Caitlyn living in the same apartment as her baby daddy. **__**Joshua and Caitlyn kiss. Shelter, Liam and Alania's new nightclub, puts LlanCharles back on the map with various DJs, singers and arrivals. Find out! **_

At Kaya's apartment, Kaya is still torn down about her son, Todd Manning Jr. die in a car explosion when he ran off the cliffs. Now Kaya likes partying, get drunk and dancing with older men. Her ex, Aaron Manning, her parents Matthew and Destiny and her sisters and brothers try to help her but she won't come through her senses.

Kaya was searching on the web on her laptop searching for a Sugar Daddy. And found a man about thirty or forty something. As soon she was talking to the man, someone was at the door and Kaya wasn't expect for any visitors. As soon she opens the door, It was Aaron Manning at the door came to visit her. He was shock to see Kaya wearing a bikini just showing all her skin like she a Stripper or something.

" What are you doing here?" asked Kaya.

" I came to see how you was doing? It looks like you took it a little to far." Aaron replied.

" Look I'm fine. Problem solve." said Kaya.

" Problem is not solve, look at you you're getting even worse since Todd pass way. Your parents are worried about you."

" I don't care! If you people want to do a favor for me? Stay the hell away from me. And let me get to what I have to do!" yelled Kaya.

-NXT-

At the Banner, Destiny Evans-Buchanan brought back The Banner that Matthew's Aunt Vicki Lord own this place but she pass it on to Destiny because she knew that Destiny will be strong and let no one gets in her way. Destiny was talking to her new reporter, Andrew King son of Jeffery King about how will they get some uncovers a scandal of Danielle Salinger and that end her career.

" Andrew! How are you?" asked Destiny.

" Great! Thanks for hiring me as your reporter." Andrew replied.

" Don't just thank me, you should thank your father. He said you was great reporter just like him and I want to give you a chance."

" Thank You Mrs. Buchanan, so what's my first task?" asked Andrew.

" Your first task is to get some uncovers stories of Danielle Salinger that will end her career." Destiny laughs.

-NXT-

At Angel Square, Danielle Salinger is doing an interview with "Good Morning America" about her life being a senator and her lifestyle.

"Hello I'm Jenifer Gordon here at LlanCharles Angel Square. I'm chatting with Senator Danielle Salinger about her life in LlanCharles, GA. So Danielle what is it like being Senator of the white house?" she asked.

" Oh it's amazing! I love my job I got a chance to meet President Kevin Buchanan and his wife Clair Buchanan. and they was so great. And I'm happy to get in opportunity tp work with them." Danielle replied.

" So tell us about your lifestyle?" asked Jenifer.

" Well, When I was teenager I had a lot of issue going on. Like finding out who's my real father, The Todd Manning I thought I knew wasn't really Todd at all, he was a twin brother of my father, Victor Lord Jr. and The man who I wish wasn't my father was the real Todd Manning. and Me and my brother hated him for murder Victor Lord Jr. I wasn't being myself I was drinking, partying and sleeping with my best friend baby daddy. And I wish I can take it back." Danielle cried.

" Question? Who was your best friend and who was the boy?" asked Jenifer.

Danielle was nervous, she don't know if she should say it on TV.

-NXT-

At Ryder and Tammy's apartment, Ryder was stress out about his daughter, Caitlyn going through changing her personality. She's not being herself after her boyfriend's Death. Ryder and Tammy do what ever they can to help Caitlyn with her issue and help raise the baby but, Caitlyn keep pushing them away like she doesn't need them anymore. And Ryder is really upset about losing his baby girl.

" Hey babe are you ok?" asked Tammy.

Ryder nods his head, " Yeah I'm fine how Aiden and Sophia doing?" he asked.

" There fine! They are watching Blue's Clues and drawing some pictures." Tammy replied.

" That's great!" said Ryder while he has a smile on his face.

" Are you ok?" asked Tammy.

" I'm fine. I already told you that."

" I don't think so, is it about Caitlyn moving out the house?" asked Tammy.

Ryder was looking down as he was about to cry.

-NXT-

At Joshua, Caitlyn and Andrew's apartment. Joshua and Caitlyn was drinking and talking one another.

" So, I guess you and Dominique relationship is going so well." said Caitlyn.

" Not really, It's kinda rocky but hey that's relationship." Joshua replied as he took a drink off of his alcohol.

" I'm so sorry. I think you deserve someone better than Dominique." said Caitlyn.

" What's wrong with Dominique?" asked Joshua.

" Dominique was always holding you back every since she had the baby. It's your choice Joshua. You want to be with Dominique or." Then she hop on his lap and wrap her arms around Joshua neck. " Be with me!"

" What? No, I can't do that I love Dominique we have a daughter together and Mestiny starting Pre-School. Your her best friend. I don't want to ruin me or Dominique relationship." Joshua replied.

" Just think about it. While you think about it I'll do this." Caitlyn lean down and kiss Joshua and Joshua tries to get her off before Dominique shows up.

Dominique opens the door and holding their four years old daughter, Mestiny as they got back from Chuck E. Cheese's.

" Hey I'm back... What the hell is going on!" yelled Dominique.

And Joshua look shock and scared at his girlfriend at the same time and Caitlyn was smiling and laughing like it's funny.

To Be Continued...

Part 8.


	8. Shocking Surprise!

_**Part 8:**_

While Amanda Morgan was working on a paper work for her go to Pine Valley, PA to work at Fusion. She heard a knock on her door and wonder who it was. She got up from her chair and opens the door. Amanda gasped and couldn't believe in her eyes who it was, It's Henry Marasco. She brought flowers on her door steps.

" Oh my gosh! Henry?" said Amanda.

" Of course it's me, I'm here to apologizes to you and I really don't want you to go to Pine Valley. I still love you. Amanda." Henry replied.

Amanda was speechless and didn't know what to say.

-NXT-

At Courtney Tyler's house. Courtney was going through old pictures of her and Henry took Valentine's Picture. Courtney was so mad and so frustrated that she threw the glass picture at the door while she was screaming with her lungs. And suddenly, Kim Logan, Liam and Hope's daughter shows up and sees broken glass on the floor and was surprise.

" Looks like I shows up in a bad time." said Kim.

Courtney looks so pissed of right now like she about to explode.

-NXT-

At LlanCharles Police depot. AJ Chandler calls Drew Buchanan to his office for a minute.

Drew opens the door and saw AJ Chandler looking so pissed right now. " AJ, you call me?" he asked.

" Yes, Close the door. I got something to discuss with you." AJ replied.

Drew nods and shut the door behind him, " So, what's going on?" Drew asked.

" We need to figure out who cause Todd Manning Jr. tires blow up and jump off the cliff. Something really wants him or those teens kill. We need to get to the bottom of it!" yelled AJ.

-NXT-

At The Coffee Shop, Layla was shaking while she was holding her cup of coffee and thinking back during that bad snow storm and how Todd Manning Jr. jump off the cliff and the car got exploded.

When she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder she flinch and jump out of her sit and spill Coffee on herself.

Randy Buchanan, the youngest son of Matthew and Destiny apologizes to the girl and offer her napkins.

" Thank You." said Layla.

" I'm really sorry, I didn't meant this to happened. I saw you shaking to death and I was checking if your ok." Randy replied.

Layla nods her head, " I'm fine. And you are?"

" I'm Randy Buchanan, I'm sure you probably heard of me." said Randy while he was smiling.

" Oh so your the one who ran away of military school and was helping Ryder Ford." said Layla.

" OK? I Think that's enough information about me."

" Sorry. I'm Layla."

" Nice to meet you Layla. So were are you from?" asked Randy.

" California." Layla replied.

" California huh? That's a cool place. So why are you doing here in LlanCharles, GA instead be at California?" asked Randy.

-NXT-

" What? Did you say you love me?" asked Amanda.

Henry nods his head, " Yes, I did."

" What? You are still with Courtney. How can me and your with her?" asked Amanda.

" Actually we broke up." said Henry.

" What?" said Amanda.

" Yeah, she wasn't my type and I just realize I still in love with you and I want to make things right. I still want to be with you, Amanda."


	9. Who you want to be with?

_**Part 9:**_

Courtney asked Kim what's she doing here?

" I came here to help you out." Kim replied.

" Help me? Come on, you barely help your own self. They going to find out that you was the one who blew up Todd Manning Jr.'s Tires."

" Actually they won't. I know how we can solve both our problem." Kim replied.

" How?" asked Courtney.

" The gun that I use to blow up Todd Manning Jr. Tires, We put it in Amanda's apartment so, everyone else thinks that she did it instead of me. She will go off to Statesville prison. You get to have Henry while I'll be free."

" Not bad, I like your idea!" said Courtney.

" So, we have a deal?" asked Kim while she held up for a handshake.

Courtney nods her head with agreement. " It's a deal."

They both smile so evil.

-NXT-

" So, how we find the person who did it? We don't have no proof that who cause Todd Manning Jr. tires blew up and jump off the cliff." asked Drew.

" I don't know but I'll promise you, we will find out who did it." AJ replied.

-NXT-

At The Buchanan Mansion, Matthew have to be at house arrest and wore an ankle bracelet around his ankle so they can track him down. Matthew was guilty for Eddie Ford's murder and he have to stay here the rest of his life. Lucky Destiny talk the judge out of having Matthew go to Statesville Prison. Instead she say he can stay house arrest while she and their sons and daughters keep in eye on him.

Matthew sat down on his favorite chair and was about to eat his favorite subway sandwich but, his daughter, Charlene Buchanan-Morgan stop him before he get a chance to bite it.

" Nope." said Charlene as she took the subway sandwich away from him.

" Charlene, come on baby girl. At least one bit while your mother not here." Matthew pleaded.

" I'm sorry, I can't do that. Mom says to eat healthy not noting that will give you a heart attack. Doctor say that you need to eat healthy like Carrots, Broccoli, corn any kind of vegetables, fruit or grain no meat unless Turkey burger or Veggie Burger or something." Charlene replied.

" You really are like your mother. I felt bad for James. speaking of James how is it going with you two? I know you two happy about finding your son, Steve. but, do you still love him or you love Detective AJ Chandler?" asked Matthew.

Charlene don't know if she should tell her father the truth or what.

-NXT-

The Shelter is almost finish but, Alania needs to hire two more bartender for her night club tonight.

Alania asked Liam have he already one bartender yet? Liam nods "I gave to James Morgan since he been going though alot with Charlene and I know how he feels, that how I feel with Sarah."

" Ok now how I pose to find another bartender till tonight?" asked Alania.

Then there a girl that looks exactly like JWOWW and Snooki put together. She's hot and attractive and I think she will be really good for the male customer to give them entertainment.

" I like to here as a bartender." said the girl.

" Um what's your name?" asked Alania.

" My name is Malina Stevens, I'm from New Jersey."

" Hello, Melina, I'm Alania the owner of the Shelter and this is Liam my co-worker. Is this your first time working as a bartender?" asked Alania.

Malina shook her head, " No I use to work as a bartender at my hometown in Jersey."

" That's great! How about working with me as my female bartender?" asked Alania.

Malina grins in her teeth, " That will be great!"

" Good, she I'll see you tonight!" said Alania.

" You will." Malina replied.

To Be Continued...

Part 10.


	10. Please,Go!

_**Part 10:**_

At the Banner, Andrew King didn't know why Mrs. Destiny Evans-Buchanan would want ruin Mrs. Danielle Manning-Salinger's career?

" I'm Mrs. Buchanan, no offense but why would you want to scandal Mrs. Salinger? What's she do to you?" asked Andrew.

" She made my life miscible! All these years I thought she was my best friend, but no she using me to get closer to my husband Matthew Buchanan. You should know something. I know your father Jefferey told you something?"

" Yeah, He told me that you was using him to get back with Matthew." Andrew added.

Destiny was so shock and didn't know what to say.

-NXT-

At The Buchanan Mansion. Charlene was shock that her father, Matthew actually say that do she love Detective Chandler. If she don't know how she feels about him.

" Oh my god dad! Do you think I'm actually fall in love with Detective AJ Chandler?" asked Charlene.

" Are you?" asked Matthew.

" No Dad! Me and AJ was just bonding and besides he's dating Miranda Montgomery."

" But, I don't think your happy that he's with Miranda, you probably wish it was you. Tell me the truth, Charlene. Do you love him?" Matthew asked again.

Charlene turn around looking so sad now.

-NXT-

At Miranda's hotel room. Miranda was talking to her best friend, Vanessa Patel, the daughter of Vimal and Rama Patel. Vanessa is more like her mother.

Miranda was dicussing to Vanessa about what if AJ Chandler proposed to her tonight during the nightclub, Shelter? He said he has a special surprise for her.

" I don't think that's it, Miranda. What if it's something else like a promise ring or something else?" asked Vanessa.

" Come on Vanessa! Me and AJ been dating two years now. It's not like he found another woman or something?" asked Miranda.

" What if it is another woman involve the situation?" asked Vanessa.

" Are you serious now? AJ will not cheat on me."

" Oh yeah! Why was he talking on his phone on the park and say that he will see her tonight at Shelter then?" Vanessa questioned.

Miranda was so shock and couldn't believe what she just heard.

-NXT-

At Kaya's apartment. Aaron Manning tries to get Kaya to understand that she needs help really bad.

" Kaya, please listen to me. You need help, you need to talk to a therapist or something about your problems." said Aaron.

" So, I'm Marty Saybrooke now! Listen I'm not psycho." said Kaya.

" I didn't say you were, you was upset about Todd dies in that car explosion. Hope come you didn't come to me or your parents. We knew what you was going through and we was there for you." said Aaron.

" I don't need your help Aaron! I can do this on my own. Please just leave. Please!" Kaya replied.

" Ok, Fine. If you need any help you know where to find me." said Aaron.

Kaya rolled her eyes like Aaron was getting on her last nerve. " Good-Bye Aaron!"

" Good-Bye Kaya. And you know I still have feelings for you and it haven't change." While he walk off, Kaya close the doors from behind and broke down into tears as she was thinking about her son, Todd Manning Jr. and the love of her life, Aaron.

-NXT-

At Joshua's apartment. Dominique closes the door behind her so people won't hear the conversation.

Joshua got up from his seat and was walking toward Dominique to give her a hugged and Dominique jerk away from him as she doesn't want to get near him. She told her daughter, Mestiny to go in another room while she have a word with Joshua and Caitlyn. Mestiny nods her head and gave her daddy a big hug.

" I miss you Daddy!" said Mestiny.

" I miss you too, Shorty." Joshua replied. " While I talk to mommy you can play with your new Bratz doll I got for you." Joshua replied.

Mestiny jumps up and down and hugged her daddy again, " Thanks Daddy! Your the best daddy in the world!"

" I'm I always?" asked Joshua.

" Don't push your luck." said Dominique while she was so pissed off. Joshua told Mestiny to go in the other room, while she was gone. Joshua spoke first.

" Babe, It's not what you think?"

" Then what is then? You two are doing a play of Romeo and Juliet?" asked Dominique.

" Dominique please!" said Joshua.

" No! I want to know why the hell you was kissing?" asked Dominique.  
"Well it's not my fault that he wants me." Caitlyn repled.

" Excuse me?" asked Dominique. " You been acting so weird lately ever since your boyfriend, Todd die in that car accident. Your parents tries to help you raise Evan but you keep pushing them away. You know what? You pushing alot of people away that is close to you even me if you quit being a damn slut maybe you will have a better life!" yelled Dominique.

Caitlyn slaps Dominique across the face and gave her a bruise. " Don't you dare call me that!"

Dominique looks like she will attack Caitlyn.

To Be Continued...

Part 11.


	11. Starr-Crossed Lovers

_**Part 11:**_

At Ryder and Tammy's apartment. Ryder got up from his chair and was getting him a glass of wine.

" I don't know what you're talking about?" said Ryder.

" You know what exactly what I'm talking about. Ryder, I know that having your daughter hating you and moving out the house is not easy for you. But, you have to give her time, I'm sure she will come through her senses." Tammy replied.

" How? I bet you now she doing something terrible that will might lose the people who close to her."

-NXT-

Dominique walk up to Caitlyn while she was holding her right cheek. Joshua tries to hold her back so she won't attack her.

" I know damn well you did not just slap me in my face?" asked Dominique.

" Well, I just did! Got a problem about that?" asked Caitlyn.

Dominique jump up and tries her best to get to Caitlyn. " You little bitch! I hate you!" yelled Dominique.

Joshua told Dominique to calm down and it will be alright. As soon he say that, Dominique bitch slap her boyfriend, Joshua. " You're a liar and a cheater I hate you!"

" Listen D, I did not cheat on you, she came on to me. I swear." cried Joshua.

Dominique cries in tears and was so heartbroken that Joshua would do this to her and they want to be a family and raise their daughter, Mestiny together.

" Yeah right! You was enjoying it." Dominique replied.

Caitlyn jumps in the conversation and smiled with delight, " He was all over me."

" Shut up, Trick!" yelled Dominique.

" Just ignore her, now it's all about me and you." said Joshua.

" Not anymore! I'm sorry, Joshua. I can't be with someone will lie to my face, I'm sorry it's over!" said Dominique.

Dominique call their four yrs old daughter, Mestiny Buchanan to hurry up and leave.

little Mestiny Buchanan walk in the room with her bratz doll. " Were leaving mommy?" asked Mestiny.

" Yes honey, where are." Dominique replied.

Joshua grabs Dominique and tries not to let her leave.

" Dominique please don't go! Don't do this."

" Good-Bye! Joshua!" Dominique replied.

Dominique hurries walk out the door with Mestiny and slam the door in his face.

" Well, it looks like you two are not together anymore." said Caitlyn.

Joshua looks at her like she was crazy or something.

-NXT-

At LlanCharles Police depot. AJ Chandler and Drew Buchanan went in Kelly Manning apartment for discussing Todd Manning Jr. murder.

" Did you guys find the murder weapon?" asked Kelly.

AJ shook his head, " Not yet. We are still over for a look out to see where the weapon could be."

" Who could want my nephew be killed? If it's not my nephew they wanted then what is it?" asked Kelly.

Drew was clueless as ever, " We don't know yet. But, I'm sure once we find the murder weapon we find who really did it." Drew answered.

" I hope so, Who ever did it will pay for it." Kelly replied.

-NXT-

At Courtney's apartment. Courtney ask Kim where is gun.

" It's in my purse, all we need to do is go inside Henry's apartment and place the gun in his bedroom and then we tell Officer Drew Buchanan about we find the murder weapon and they will think it was Henry."

" Good idea, I can't wait to get my revenge on both Henry and Amanda. Soon the Star crossed lovers will be broken." Courtney laughed.

-NXT-

At Amanda's apartment. Amanda couldn't believe that Henry actually told her that he's in love with her.

" Um, did you say you love me?" asked Amanda.

Henry nods his head, " Yes I did! I can't stop thinking about you! Your the one! I love you! I'm really sorry I've really screw alot but I want to make things right. So, please Amanda don't go! Be with me."

Amanda was speechless and don't know what to do.

-NXT-

At the Buchanan Mansion, Matthew was waiting for Charlene answer about do she love AJ Chandler.

" I'm waiting." said Matthew.

Before she can say anything, her seven years old son, Steve Morgan just came home from school and surprise his mom and grandpa.

" Hey mom! Hey Grandpa!" said Steve.

Matthew was so happy to see his grandson home. " Hey little man! Come and give your grandpa a hug?"

Steve ran to his grandpa as Matthew pick him up and hug him and held him up in one arm. " So, what you do in class today?"

" Symptoms and antonyms and learning multiply." Steve replied.

" Sound fun!" said Matthew.

" You bet! I got all A's and B's in my report card!" Steve added.

" That's Great! That's my grandson!" Matthew being happy for his grandson.

" That's great sweetie! Go put up your book bag so we can head out Chuckie E Cheese!" said Charlene.

Steve jumps up and down and was being so happy. " Alright Mom!" While he was gone. Matthew was looking at his daughter in the eye for waiting her answer.

" You still didn't answer my question young lady."

" You really want to know I'll tell you the truth! Yes I'm in love with AJ. And no I'm not happy for him dating Miranda. Happy?" yelled Charlene.

" Is it that hard to accept your true feelings? If you really like him, then go tell him." said Matthew.

" No! I need to work my marriage with James. Me and James are raising Steve together. So, I don't want to lose that and let Steve hate both of his parents the rest of his life." cried Charlene.

" He won't. You and James can still raise Steve, just not together. But Steve will be lucky to have two good parents to take care of him. You just need to follow your heart who you want to be with." Matthew replied.

Charlene still don't know what to do, but she has to choose James or AJ?

-NXT-

At the Coffee Shop, Layla answered Randy's question.

" I ran away from home with my boyfriend Johnny and my son." she answered.

" Ok so why did you run away from home?" asked Randy.

" Because of my parents! They don't want to see Johnny ever again and tries to send me off to a boarding school." Layla replied.

" That's not cool." said Randy.

" Tell me about it. They think they should pick who they want me to date, I'm a grown woman I can choose who I want to be with. They treating me like a child."

" I know that feeling. My mom and dad always wants best for me, My dad wants me to join the army just like him when he was younger. So, they send me to Iraq for military school. They say they want what best for me. and being in the army is not my thing." said Randy.

" Why can't our parents just see that were not kids anymore, we can make our own decision?" asked Layla.

" I don't know, maybe we have to prove it to them that were not kids anymore and start growing up. By the way where is your boyfriend?" asked Randy.

" He's in Statesville prison."

" What? For what?" asked Randy.

" For causing my nephew Todd Manning death." Layla answered.

" So, did he cause your nephew to die?" asked Randy.

Layla shook her head, " No, my brother, Aaron thinks it's his fault for cause his son die in that car exploding. We still don't know cause Todd Manning killed."

To Be Continued...

Part 12.


	12. The Premiere of The Shelter PT1

readyPart_** 12:**_

_**Tonight is the big night! It's the Premiere of the night club "The Shelter". Everyone in LlanCharles are getting ready for the big night. This might change everything for the residents of LlanCharles. Something is about to go down so find out!:0 **_

At Sarah Drake's apartment. Sarah was getting dress for the big night Premiere of "Shelter". Sarah Drake has change a lot during the years. Her and Liam broke up and decided to have a divorce. Sarah going though a lot of stuff. So, she became a bad girl. But, she will support her seven years old son, John McBain Jr.

As soon she was done dressing up. Someone knocks on her door and she was expecting that her date to shown up.

As soon she open the door, she was so happy and couldn't believe in her eyes. It was Morgan Corinthos, the son of Carly Jacks and Sonny Corinthos. Morgan is from PortCharles, NY. He a bad boy his self. Sarah is so attractive to him when she first met him at her trip to New Jersey.

" You made it!" said Sarah as she hugged him really tight. " I thought you wasn't going to show up."

" You know that I cannot break my promise. I promise you that I will walk you to the Premiere of "Shelter"." said Morgan.

" Yes you did." smiled Sarah.

" So are you ready?" asked Morgan.

" Yeah, let me just get my purse in my bedroom." said Sarah as she went in her bedroom to get her purse.

While Morgan was waiting, he glanced at a picture of Sarah and Liam holding John when he was a baby. Morgan remember who Liam McBain was. He was the guy kills his father at Port Charles, NY. Morgan was pissed, and can't wait to get his hands on Liam.

-NXT-

At Shelter, Everybody was getting ready for the big Premiere of Tonight. Liam McBain went by to flirt with the female bartender, Melina who is from New Jersey and she nothing to play with. She like JWOWW and Snooki put togther. But she has good personality when you get to know her well.

" So, how you like about the new club?" asked Liam.

" It's great! I love it! Thank You for hiring as your new bartender." said Melina.

" No problem miss beautiful. Hey how about later tonight we can take this to the dance floor." asked Liam while he was moving his eyebrows.

Melina was so shock now, she never this was going to happen. " Are you asking me out?" she asked.

" Well I guess I am. So do you?" asked Liam.

Melina was so shock and don't know what to say.

-NXT-

At Ryder and Tammy's apartment. Ryder and Tammy was getting dress for the big night Premiere of Shelter. Since Ryder's cousin, Liam invited him and Tammy to come. Ryder and Tammy was going to match in Yellow. Ryder was going to wear a yellow shirt to match with Tammy's yellow dress with yellow heels to match. Tammy also fix up her hair so pretty and have a yellow flower on the side of her hair. While Ryder hair was slick back.

Ryder is still worried about his baby girl, Caitlyn. She haven't talk to him in weeks and he want to know what the hell going on.

Tammy walk up to him from behind and kiss him on the cheek to make him feel a little better, " You're ok?" she asked.

" Sort of, I just hate the fact that my little girl is not coming back home." cried Ryder.

" Ryder honey, she's not a little girl no more, She's a young adult." said Tammy.

Ryder got up from the chair, " I know that, but what if she doesn't want to talk to me? I love my baby girl."

" And she loves you. I thinks what she want is for you to treat her like adult, not just treating her a child the rest of her life. She's a woman now and she will love no matter what. You just have to except the fact that she's not a little girl no more." said Tammy.

-NXT-

At the Streets. Caitlyn Ford was kick out of Joshua's apartment for messing up the relationship of him and Dominique. Caitlyn doesn't have nowhere to go, she's homeless and she trying to get a job with Kaya Buchanan of being a stripper. But somehow Kaya pull up and saw Caitlyn walking on the streets.

" Hey where you going?" asked Kaya.

" I don't know." cried Caitlyn.

" Well, do you have to pick you up like your parents?" asked Kaya.

" No!" yells Caitlyn. " I will not call my mom and dad or Tammy. I promise myself I will do better on my own without them."

" Well, it's not looking good for you, here hop in, I'm heading out to The Shelter if you want to come?" asked Kaya.

Caitlyn nods her head, " Sure, I will like to go. It will keep me from stop thinking about Joshua or Dominique."

-NXT-

At Joshua and Andrew's apartment. Joshua walks in the room of his daughter, Mestiny bedroom. Joshua fix this room up for Mestiny when she come over and stay with him and he also planned that Dominique to move in with him as well. Joshua wants to have a family, he wants to do the right thing for Dominique and Mestiny. he loves both of his girls now he's afraid that he won't see them no more for a while.

Joshua was crying in tears, his two best friends, Andrew King and Micheal Price.

" Hey bruh, are you ok?" asked Andrew.

" Yeah, Dominique told that you two broke up." said Micheal.

" Yeah, but, Micheal. You got to believe me, I will never cheat on your sister, I love Dominique and our daughter. Caitlyn came up to me and kiss me." said Joshua.

Micheal nods his head, " I believe you, I do. I want to know why Caitlyn will do something like that? She suppose to be Dominique's Best Friend. What happen?"

" She was upset. She's not like her old self since her boyfriend Todd dies." Joshua answered.

" Yeah, she also refuse to talk with her parents. You guys, I think Caitlyn on drugs." Andrew replied.

-NXT-

At Lucas and Molly's apartment. Dominique brought Mestiny to see her grandparents and her Aunt Hilary.

Lucas Buchanan opens the doors and was surprise to see Dominique and his grand-daughter here to see him.

" Dominique, Mestiny I'm really glad to see you. Come on in." asked Lucas.

Dominique walks in as Lucas picks up his granddaughter, Mestiny.

" How is my granddaughter?" asked Lucas.

" Good! I'm starting Pres-School!" said Mestiny.

" Wow! Looks like your going to be a big girl?" asked Lucas.

" I'm sure am, and I lost my tooth yesterday!" Mestiny replied.

" Oh, so the tooth fairy is coming to see you?" asked Lucas.

Mestiny nods her head, " Daddy told me that he will buy me a pony!"

" Oh he did, that's wonderful!" said Lucas.

Molly came from the kitchen and was excited to see Dominique and Mestiny so she gave them a hugged.

" How you doing, Dominique?" asked Molly.

" Not so good. Can I talk to you in private?" asked Dominique.

" Sure honey! Mestiny I have some fresh batch of cookies on the table, and Lucas you can join in with your granddaughter." said Molly.

Mestiny jumps up and down and say " Cookie!" several times.

Lucas had Mestiny behind his back and head to the kitchen.

" Now, since were alone. What's wrong? Did you and Joshua argue over something?" asked Molly.

" Something like that. I saw him making out with my best friend!" yells Dominique.

" You mean Caitlyn? Why would she will do anything like that?"

" Because she's a slut and she will do anything to ruin my relationship with Joshua. And she got her damn wish because now, me and Joshua are not together anymore!" After she was finished talking she broke down into tears.

Molly couldn't believe that her son was cheating on Dominique with her Dominique's best friend.

To Be Continued...

Part 13.


	13. The Premiere of The Shelter PT2

**_Part 13:_**

At the Buchanan's Mansion. Randy Buchanan was getting dress with his Suit and Tie and had his hair slick back. And had his radio turning up playing Justin Timberlake "Suit and Tie".

His father, Matthew Buchanan watch his son acting a damn fool singing Suit and Tie. So, Matthew turn down the radio so his son can stop singing and dancing like a fool.

Randy turn around and saw his father standing and had his arm crossed. " Dad! What are you doing up? I thought you was sleep?" asked Randy.

" Why the hell will I sleep in 9:00 at night?" asked Matthew.

" Do you?"

" No! And Where do you think your going?" asked Matthew. " Meeting some hot young ladies at the Premiere of "Shelter"?" asked Matthew while he grinned.

" How do you know?" asked Randy.

" Please, I know my sons. Don't worried son, I used to do the same way when I was your age." said Matthew.

" Really? I didn't think an old man like you would get down like that." Randy laughed.

" What are you trying to say? Your old man can't get down like the young the young folks?" asked Matthew.

Randy laughed so hard, " That's exactly what I'm saying."

" You keep laughing you won't be going to this night club."

" Yes sir." Randy replied.

-NXT-

Matthew and Randy was talking. Destiny and Charlene was talking at the Buchanan's library about some issues.

Charlene was all dress up for this big night tonight at the Premiere of "The Shelter". But Destiny worries about Charlene every since her and James had this big fight, she hope that her daughter is not making the wrong decision.

" Charlene, are you sure your ok? I know that you and James had this big fight." before Destiny could finished, Charlene talk over her.

" Mom I'm fine, I'm done with James Morgan. He's just nothing like his damn father Jason Morgan!" yelled Charlene.

-V-

At Shelter, Caitlyn Ford was dressing like a hooker, she and Kaya Buchanan walk in together.

" This place is amazing!" said Caitlyn.

" Tell me about it. Look there is some cute guys over there." Kaya replied.

" Who fucking cares, I'm getting me a damn drink." said Caitlyn.

Kaya grab Caitlyn by her arms to stop her, " Caitlyn you need to stop drinking, you already drunk five glass of alcohol. "

" Who are you suppose to be my mother? Listen, you need to chill. I'll see you later." said Caitlyn.

As soon Kaya get a chance to talk to her, Caitlyn walks away to get her another drink.

Kaya turn around and saw Aaron Manning staring at her in the eye and was not happy about it.

-NXT-

Everybody was dancing and having a great time of their lives. Joshua Buchanan, Andrew King and Micheal Price made to Shelter.

Joshua told his friends to get the drinks while he find them a seat. While Joshua was looking and find him a seat, he turn and saw his girlfriend/baby momma, Dominique Price dancing with a group of people and showing her pink bra. As she was swinging her long dark hair. When Joshua was walking up to her, Dominique saw him and wasn't happy to see him at all.

" What are you doing here?" asked Dominique.

" I was thinking the same way." Joshua replied.

" What you think I'm suppose to be a stay at home mom?" asked Dominique.

" I was thinking about our daughter, Mestiny." Joshua replied.

" Ok? Let's gets things straight ok? You was the one who cheated on me with my best friend instead of step up and be father to Mestiny and be always faithful to me!" yells Dominique.

" I am a good father.." Before Joshua get a chance to talk, Dominique talks over him.

" And you can just leave me the fuck alone, Buchanan!" yells Dominique as she took Andrew's drink and walk away.

Andrew pointed out and ask Joshua who's that?

" That's my baby momma." Joshua replied as he took him a sip of his drink.

" What you say to her?" asked Micheal.

" I was trying to make things right between us, I told her the truth but, she don't want to listen, she just keep pushing me away." said Joshua.

" Don't let her get away, fight for her. Deep down she loves you. You just have to keep trying." Andrew replied.

Joshua is thinking about.

-NXT-

AJ Chandler was sitting down at the bar waiting for Charlene to show up. Drew Buchanan walks up with his Sabrina Bouchie. Drew and Sabrina been dating about few months now. Drew was glad to see AJ Chandler, he want to share some good news .

" AJ, I was lloking all over for you. I got to tell you something." said Drew.

" What is it, Drew?" asked AJ.

" Me and Sabrina are getting married." Drew was being so happy.

" What? For real?"

" Yeap." Sabrina replied. " Me and Drew decided we want to settle things down, so we are getting married."

" That's great! I'm happy for you two." said AJ.

" Thanks man, so who you waiting on? Charlene?" asked Drew.

AJ was that Drew knew who he's on a date with. " How you knew?"

" My dad told me, he told to keep in eye on you, but, I know you won't hurt my little sister." smiled Drew.

To Be Continued...

Part 14.


	14. The Premiere of The Shelter PT3

Part 14:

At Shelter, Ryder and Tammy made it to Shelter. Ryder bumps into Kelly Manning by accident. But,it looks like Kelly is not happy to see Ryder.

" Ryder? What the hell you doing here?" asked Kelly.

" Where is Caitlyn?" asked Ryder.

" Caitlyn? Is she with you?" asked Kelly.

Ryder nods his head, " No. She move out the house."

" What?"

" Kelly, we have a text from Caitlyn that she here at Shelter. And we need to get her out now before she hurt herself!" yells Tammy.

Kelly nods her head with an agreement. " Right. Do you know any clue where here at Shelter?"

Ryder and Tammy both shook their heads.

-NXT-

During Shelter, Caitlyn Ford was drunk, she was getting dizzy and tries to sit down but, she ends up pass out on the floor. Michael Price saw Caitlyn pass out on the floor and gasps.

" Caitlyn? Caitlyn!" yells Michael as he rush up to her. Everyone else saw Michael rush up to Caitlyn and wants to know what's going on.

Kelly Manning got over there along with Ryder and Tammy. " What the hell happened to my daughter?" asked Kelly.

" I don't know Ms. Manning, I just saw Caitlyn pass out on the floor." Michael replied.

" We need to get help!" yelled Dominique.

"But who?" asked Tammy.

Ryder grabs Caitlyn and lift her up and took her out as Everyone follows Ryder out the building.

As soon everyone was gone, Todd Manning Jr. revealed himself as he took off his hoodie. And follow them to LlanCharles Hospital.

-NXT-

As all the emotion was over at Shelter, Randy Buchanan and Layla Spencer couldn't believe what just happened.

" Oh my gosh! I hope that little girl is ok." said Layla.

" Me too. I just hate that young girls get drunk during that age. Hope that Caitlyn will be ok." Randy replied.

" You know her?" asked Layla.

Randy nods his head, " She's my little cousin. She has a mess up parents that's for sure."

" Who is her parents?" asked Layla.

" Kelly Manning and Ryder Ford." Randy answered.

Layla gasps and couldn't believe that her father is Ryder Ford.

-NXT-

At LlanCharles Hospital, Kelly Manning was running with her heels along with Tammy Evans-Ford as they found Ryder.

" Ryder. Where's Caitlyn?" asked Kelly.

" Yeah, is she ok?" Tammy asked.

Before he can say anything, Andrew King, Michael Price, Joshua Buchanan and Dominique Price rush in as they want to know what happened and to see if Caitlyn will be ok.

" How is Caitlyn?" asked Michael.

" Yeah, is she going to be ok?" asked Andrew.

" We waiting for the doctor to tell us." Tammy answered as she was getting worried about Caitlyn.

Finally the doctor shows up with the result of Caitlyn.

" How is she Doctor?" asked Kelly.

" Caitlyn was overdose. She was taking pills." said the doctor.

" What kind of pills? asked Ryder.

" Oxycontin. Does anyone knows how she got these pills?" asked the doctor.

" She took the pills out of my house." said Joshua.

" What?" Dominique replied. " What are you talking about, Joshua?"

" I said that while Caitlyn move in the apartment with me and Andrew. Caitlyn must have found the pills in my room." said Joshua.

" What you doing with pills anyway? Are you taking them?" asked Dominique.

" No." Joshua replied.

" Then why the hell are you having pills around you?" Dominique yells at him for a demand.

" I was selling them, ok." Joshua answered. " I was making money."

" Why are you doing this, Joshua?" asked Dominique.

" So, I can support my family. I was doing it for you and Mestiny." Joshua replied.

" Oh my gosh! This whole damn time you was selling drugs."

Joshua grab Dominique hands and tries to get her to listen to him. " Dominique it wasn't like that."

Dominique slaps him in the face and told him to stay away from her and she walks off and Joshua follows her.

-NXT-

While Caitlyn was knock out in the hospital bed as Kristal Evans was examine her. Todd Manning Jr. came in the room and couldn't believe that his girlfriend, Caitlyn in pass out on the hospital bed.

" Sure. I need you to leave, sir." said Kristal.

Todd touch Caitlyn soft blonde hair as he was crying, " What have I done."

To Be Continued...

Part 15.


	15. I'm back!)

Part 15:

" Ryder Ford is her father?" asked Layla.

Randy nods his head, " Yeah, it's hard to believe that a psycho path would have a child that is very good and have good grades in school. And now, this girl is doing drugs and stuff."

" Yeah, poor kid. I know her father from my brother." said Layla.

" Your brother? Who's your brother?" he asked.

" Aaron Manning." she responded.

Randy was so shock that her brother is Aaron Manning.

-NXT-

Aaron Manning is pissed off at Kaya by acting a fool of herself.

" What the hell is wrong with you! Just because our son is dead doesn't mean that you come up to this club and be whore!" yelled Aaron.

Kaya point her finger at him giving him a point of view, " Listen to me and listen good! I'm a grown ass woman and I will do the hell I want to do! I don't need anybody telling me what to do! I'm sick off people think I'm crazy and that I need help. I'm sick of that! I lost something that's important to me and I have to suffer the rest of my life."

Aaron try to hold on to her but, she jerk away from him, " Don't touch me! I'm sick of you! This is the worst damn Mother's Day I've ever had! Can you please leave me alone Aaron?" asked Kaya.

" Kaya Please.." said Aaron.

" Leave me the hell alone. Aaron!" yelled Kaya as she storm off the club. And left Aaron feeling so sad.

-NXT-

At the hospital, Joshua is trying to stop Dominique and tries to get her to understand.

" Dominique wait." said Joshua.

Dominique turns to him looking so pissed of at him, " What! You lie to me, You lie about the drugs and you lie about your job! You never got that job at Quartermine Enterprise didn't you?" asked Dominique.

Joshua shook his head, " No, I didn't."

" I was a damn fool to fall in love with you!" yelled Dominique.

Joshua grabs Dominique hand so she won't walk away from him, " Dominique, Please let me explain?"

" Explain what? That you lie to me all this time! I thought you was faithful to me?"

" I am being faithful to you." said Joshua.

" Yeah right, like Caitlyn found those damn Oxycontin in your room?" asked Dominique.

Before Joshua could say anything, Todd Manning Jr. came out of nowhere and start being the shit out of Joshua and Dominique gasps and yelled for Security. Finally two cops stops the fight. When Dominique get a good look at the boy, she gasps and couldn't believe who she saw.

" Oh my gosh! Todd?"

" Hello Dominique. I'm back!" Todd replied.

-NXT-

At the Buchanan's Mansion. Destiny was looking through the news paper of her article about "Danielle Manning is the worst senator ever!"

Matthew walks in the Buchanan's library and found Destiny reading the article, " So, I guess you did it!"

" Yeap! Dani is resigned as Senator! It serve her right for treating me like crap all these years. Pretending to be my friend just to get to you. Well, I make sure that bitch will pay for what she did!" Destiny replied.

" Des, that was years ago." said Matthew.

" Still it affects me, and I want that bitch to pay for what she did to effect our marriage!" yelled Destiny.

-NXT-

At Shun and Tea's house, Dani storm inside the house looking so pissed now,

" Dani what the hell is wrong with you?" asked Tea.

" That bitch! Destiny Evans-Buchanan that's what!" yelled Dani.

" What Destiny do this time?" asked Shun.

" She freaking got me resign as Senator!" Dani answered.

Tea tries to calm her daughter down for a minute, " Ok, calm down sweetie. Now tell me why do Destiny wants you resign as Senator?" asked Tea.

" Cause I have sex with Matthew and got pregnant!" Dani reveals.

Tea and Shun was shock to hear the news.

-NXT-

" Wait? your Aaron Manning's sister? Wow! I really fell bad for you." said Randy.

Layla nods her head, " I know. My brother can be such a jerk. He killed two innocent people back at LA, and he rape this girl named Kaya Buchanan."

" That's my sister." Randy replied.

Layla was shock that Randy is Kaya's sister, " Your Kaya's brother?" asked Layla.

" I know, it's hard to believe."

" I'm so sorry, how is Kaya? Is she ok?" asked Layla.

" Not really, she going psycho now cause her son, Todd Manning dies." Randy answered.

" Todd Manning Jr. is her son? I'm so sorry! I mean that's my nephew but, me and my boyfriend, Johnny Abbott Kill him during that ice storm. We was too busy trying to run away from home, we wasn't thinking what's coming to hit us. And now Johnny is in Prison and it's all my fault." Layla cried.

Randy comfort her the best he can, " Hey, it's not your fault. You and your boyfriend, Johnny was nervous. All you two want to do is starting a new life and raise your son. I know that you two didn't do on purposes."

" Tell that to my damn brother! He the one that Johnny is in prison!" yelled Layla.

-NXT-

Aaron Manning was at the bartender drinking some alcohol to calm his nerve down and stop thinking about Kaya. Kim Logan sat right next to Aaron Manning looking sexy with her black dress and heels on.

" Having a rough time?" asked Kim.

Aaron nods his head, " Yeah, my ex is not being herself since our son dies."

" I'm so sorry." Kim lied. " I know you really miss him."

" Yeah I do. He was the best son I've ever had! We was supposed to go to the game to see the Heat vs. Pacers. He was trying to running away from home and head back to Llanview during that ice storm and he ran off the cliff and car got exploded." Aaron replied.

Kim Logan having flashback about that ice storm when she shot Johnny and Layla tires and made them bump into Todd's car and he got exploded. When she came back to reality, she smiled with delight looking so evil now.

" Yeah, he was the best son I've ever had. If it wasn't for my sister, Layla and her damn boyfriend of hers. That's why I sent him to prison!" yelled Aaron.

" Wait? Johnny Abbott is in prison now?" asked Kim.

Aaron nods his head, " Hell yeah he is, that mother fucker deserve more than that for murder my damn son!"

Kim patted him on the back and smile at him, " And he does, along with your sister, Layla Spencer. I think she deserve to go to prison also. I mean what kind of person would let their own nephew die? I think she deserve to go to prison don't you?" asked Kim.

Aaron was looking nervous and don't know what to do.

-NXT-

Dominique Price walk over to Todd Manning Jr. and gasps, " Oh my god! Todd is that really you?"

Todd nods his head, " Of course it's me. Don't you recognize me?" asked Todd.

" I do. I'm just glad that your alive! I thought you was dead?" asked Dominique.

Todd shook his head, " I was knock out. But, someone came to help me out of that exposing."

" Someone help you? who?" asked Dominique.

" I don't know, he was some weird guy, I think I saw him before I just can't remember his name?" Todd replied.

" Who ever he is did a good thing, I'm sure Caitlyn will be really happy for you being alive."

" Yeah, she would be here if it wasn't for your damn boyfriend!" yelled Todd.

Joshua was trying to get near Todd to confronted him, " It's not my damn fault! Your girlfriend have no business for being in my damn room messing with my shit!" yelled Joshua.

Before Todd get a chance to say anything, Dominique hold his arm and look at him, " It's not Joshua fault. Caitlyn just been going through a lot of stuff."

Todd nods his head, " Yeah, I know. I just hope Caitlyn will be ok."

" We all do. Let's just hope that Caitlyn get well." said Dominique.

-NXT-

On the airport heading back to LlanCharles, Some guy was looking through his phone and had a text message from Kim Logan.

" Hey Will Zaccahra, I heard you save that child life. I'll be expecting to see you! we have some unfinished business to do! Text me back babe! Love you! XOX"

As soon he was done reading his text message, One of the pilot ask Will where he heading to?

" LlanCharles, GA. I'm Coming back to get you citizens of LlanCharles! I'm back!"

To Be Continued...

Part 16.


	16. Will Zacchara part 1

Part 16:

At Aaron's mansion, Aaron took Kim to his place for a drink and get to know her better.

" This is my place." said Aaron.

Kim was shock to see his place, " Wow! It's pretty big then I expected it!"Kim replied.

" It's the one of the kind! My Great grandfather, Victor Lord bought this place many years and it still looks good!" said Aaron.

Kim nod her head, " I can see."

" Hey listen, Let me get change and I will be right back!" said Aaron.

Kim gave him a fake smiled, " Take your time."

While Aaron went to get change, Kim went through her purse and check her phone and it was a text message from Will Zaccahra.

**"Meet me at Shelter tonight ASAP! I'm Here in LlanCharles!"**

When Kim was done reading she was smiling with delight and glad that her boyfriend is back at home.

-NXT-

At Ally Perkins's apartment, Ally was just about to head out to Georgia State University to start her class, When she head out the door her mother, Anna Perkins, the daughter of Allison Perkins shown up on her door step.

" Mom!" said Ally.

Anna smiled with delight, " Hello sweetheart! Surprise to see me?" she asked.

Ally nod her head, " Yeah! What are you doing here in LlanCharles? I thought you was heading off in Llanview?"

" I was but, I came here to talk to you. Is that boyfriend of yours is here?" asked Anna.

Ally shook her head no, " No! He went to head off to Shelter with a friend." she replied.

" I'm so surprise that you are with a Buchanan and you know what the Buchanan did to your grandmother, Allison Perkins." Anna argue.

" I know! But, Randy is different. He's the love of my life!" Ally defended Randy.

" Yeah for now! Then, later he's going to break your heart and be with another woman." Anna commented.

" What the hell you want from me Mom? You say you have something important for me?"

" I do! It's about your father." said Anna.

" What about my father?" asked Ally.

" Your father, Will Zaccahara is alive! And he's here in LlanCharles." Anna reveals the secret.

Ally gasps and couldn't believe that her father is alive all this time.

-NXT-

At Sunny Hotel, Will Zacchara was going through his bag and pull out his gun and was looking at a picture of him and Amanda Morgan taking picture at the park.

Will was so pissed that Henry Morasco took so much away from him and now, Will wants revenge and he ready Henry once and for all.

Will had a phone call from Kim so he answer it, " Glad you call me. Did you get the key from Manning Enterprise?" asked Will.

Kim was outside of Aaron's mansion, " Yes, but it was hard to get it. So, I knock out Aaron Manning with a glass vase."

Will laughed so hard, " Same old Kim. Good! So, I'll see you at Shelter."

" Yes you will. bye babe!" said Kim.

" Bye." Will replied.

Will look back the picture of him and Amanda and he let all his anger out and torn up the picture, " This is not over. If I can't have you. No one can!"

-NXT-

At the Buenos Dias, Henry and Amanda have their first dinner date. Amanda willing to give Henry a chance after the last four years when Henry save her from Will Zacchara she thinks that Henry is the one for her.

" This Steak is great!" said Amanda.

" I know. Tia Vega can cook." Henry replied.

" I know! I haven't seen her since college. It's a good thing I didn't leave LlanCharles." Amanda laughed.

" Yeah, so have you talk to your older brother, Danny yet?" asked Henry.

Amanda shook her head no, " Danny have not return my phone call, I call him five times and he still didn't answer my call. He probably still made at me every sine I dated Will Zacchara. He told me that Will is not a right guy for me and I never listen to him, I just ignore him like he didn't exists to me. I know I was wrong from thee past but, I change. I get it I knew what Will capable of and he's dead. And I'm starting my life over."

" I'm glad you did, maybe your brother will forgive you too someday." Henry replied.

Amanda smiled, " Your right! Thanks for being there for me, Henry. You didn't have to, You could have left me and live your life."

" I don't want too, What kind of friend would I be stood you up?" asked Henry.

" Your right! Thank you Henry!"

" Anytime!" Henry replied.

To Be Continued...

Part 17.


	17. Will Zacchara part 2

Part 17:

Ally Perkins was so shock that her father, Will Zacchara is alive all this time. Now, this is really going to hunt her really bad because Everybody knows that The Buchanan's never like her father ever since he plan a trick on Ryder Ford by crushing his family apart and murder them. And also by accusing Alania Buchanan that she was a murderer. Now, what's going to happened when the Buchanan's find out that Will alive? And what plans do her father had plans for residents of LlanCharles?

Ally is still shock at the point that her father is still alive and her mother, Anna Perkins is trying to snap her out of it.

" Ally? Honey, are you ok?"

" What? Did you say my father is alive?" asked Ally.

Anna nod her head. " Yes!"

" How? How the hell did he survive all these years?"

" I save his life." Anna revealed the truth.

Ally was so shock she don't know what to think.

-NXT-

At Midnight at Shelter, Will Zacchara was outside waiting for his girlfriend, Kim to show up. Finally, Kim shows up and holding the key to The Manning Enterprise.

" Sorry I'm late! I was being distracted by dealing with Aaron."

" It's ok. You got the key?" asked Will.

" Yeap! I got it right here!" said Kim.

Will Zacchara smiled so evil than ever. " Good! Fantastic! All we need to do is to get to Manning Enterprise and get the money. And after that we take a little visit of old friends of mines."

" Wait! I thought you was going to help me take down Layla Spencer?" Kim argues.

" Calm down! We will deal with your sister. Right now, I'm working out a plan to get back the residents of LlanCharles and they won't see it coming!" Will laughed so evil.

-NXT-

At Apartment #26, Kaya Buchanan went to visit a hold friend of hers, Kiki Jerome, the daughter of Robert "Franco" Frank and Ava Jerome. Her and Kiki has been friends since Pre-K. They share a lot together. Kaya came to visit since Kiki leaves a voice mail on her phone to come by her apartment and that she needs to tell her something. Kaya knocks on the door while Kiki answer the door. Kiki has long dark brown curly hair and has assemble of Starr Manning. She is tough and feisty like her best friend, Kaya. But, Kiki got some serious issue going on her life and she really needs to talk to someone.

" Kaya! thank god your here!" Kiki was getting excited.

" Yeah I got your call saying that you need to tell me something. What is it?" asked Kaya.

" I think you should come in." said Kiki.

" Ok? As soon Kaya walks in, Kiki close the door and face Kaya.

" Okay? What's going on? What you want to tell me?" asked Kaya.

" It's about my father, Franco."

Kaya put her purse down and stare down at Kiki, " What about your father, Kiki? He's dead! Your Uncle Jason kill the guy."

" No he didn't!" Kiki yelled. " He's alive!"

"What? Why you think that?" asked Kaya.

" Because my mom told me. My father is back! James, and Amanda is in danger! Along with their love ones! My father My father will do anything to get revenge!"

-NXT

Here in LlanCharles, from Pine Valley, Colby Chandler. Colby is not the same she was before. She change ever since she was messing with Pete Cordite and mess with his relationship with Celia. Colby is hereto meet up with Franco at the Coffee Shop. Wearing her black and white dress and holding her pink purse looking like a rich bratty girl. Franco was sitting down sip off his coffee.

" Thank god I've found you! Did you get a hold on Will Zacchara?" asked Colby.

" Nope! I didn't." Franco replied.

" Oh too busy to find your insane daughter?" Colby laughed.

Franco put his coffee down and stare down at Colby Chandler, " How about you huh? Too busy giving oral sex with Pete Cordite and ruin his relationship with Celia?"

" How the hell you know that?" yelled Colby.

" On The View, His mother, Opal revealed how slutty you are! That's right! Your secret using Pete to get money from him is revealed!" Franco answered.

Colby rolled her eyes and was getting pissed off, " Great! I should have known that old hag will exposed me after she me in bed with her son, Pete. "

" Were not worried about that now! We need to get to Will and Kim and so We can take down every citizens of LlanCharles! Trust me it won't be so pretty for them." Franco laughed.

To Be Continued...

Part 18.


	18. Look out LlanCharles residents!:0

Part 18:

At the Buchanan Mansion, Matthew and Destiny was talking about saving the banner since Destiny is losing her rights for The Banner that Viki Lord Buchanan gave her the rights to The Banner and Destiny is really upset about it.

" I can't believe it's really happening? I'm guess I'm going to have to give up the banner." said Destiny.

" What? Are you mad woman? You can't just get rid of the banner just like that? You love you the banner." Matthew replied.

Destiny turns around looking so sad, " How?"

" You have to fight for it!" Matthew answered.

" Yeah right!" said Destiny as she walks away from Matthew.

" Yes you can!" said Matthew as he puts his arms around her waist. " Do like you fought for me when I was in a coma."

" Matthew that's different. You could of die and You will never see Drew and Lucas born."

" I know that! I'm saying don't give up on your dream. What you did for the banner is fantastic! And I will do what ever I can to help you save the banner." Matthew grinned.

Destiny touch his face as she smiled with delight, " I love you, Matthew Buchanan!"

" I love you too, Destiny Loretta Evans-Buchanan!" As he gently kiss her.

-NXT-

At the Coffee Shop, Charlene Buchanan-Morgan stop by the Coffee Shop to get some Coffee. Some guy stop Charlene and gave her a letter for her.

Charlene sat down and look at the letter and it was custody letter that James Morgan is trying to get custody for their son, Steve Morgan.

Charlene gasps and couldn't believe that James will do that to her.

-NXT-

Back at Ally's apartment. Ally Perkins is really angry about her mom is the one that her father, Will Zacchara survive.

" What? You save my father." said Ally.

Anna nods her head, " Yes!"

" Why? Why you have to do all that trouble for him! He's a murderer! If anybody finds out he's alive they will arrested him or worse!"

" I know sweetheart! That's why I don't want you to tell them." said Anna.

" What? Are you serious?" asked Ally.

Anna nod her head, " Yes! I doing this to protect your father!"

"So you let a murderer get a free ticket for not going to jail? Your insane!" yelled Ally.

" The reason I did it because I love him! I still love your father, and I know he's change."

" That's what you think." Ally fold her arms and roll her eyes at her mother.

Anna grab her by the arm and demand her to look at her, " Listen! Your father change! He didn't mean to hurt anybody."

" Oh! That's what he told you and you believe him?" said Ally.

" Yes I do! Your father has change! Why can you give your father a chance?"

" Because my father is a liar! He's a murderer! He will never change! And I can't believe that my mom will be so dumb and stupid listen to that kind of bullshit!"

As soon she say that. Anna Perkins slap the mess out of Ally Jenkins. " Don't you dare talk about your father like that! You will give me and your father a respect!" yelled Anna.

" Fuck you and Dad respect! You will get the hell out of my house now!" yelled Ally.

Randy Buchanan walks in the conversation and realize that it's not a good time, " I guess I interrupt something?" he asked.

" No! I was just leaving." said Anna. " While you at it Ally go a hell!" Anna slams the door.

Randy was shock that Ally's mother say that to her, " Whoa! She really feisty today."

" No! she just being btichy that's all!" said Ally.

" Ally are you ok?" asked Randy.

Ally was shacking and crying in tears.

-NXT-

Back at Kiki Jerome apartment. Kaya Buchanan is still shock to the fact that Kiki's father, Franco is still alive.

" So your father is still alive?" asked Kaya.

" Yeah! I know it's crazy!" Kiki replied.

Kaya turns around really quick, " Yeah! This whole time I thought your Uncle Jason kill the guy and now he's still alive? This is bad. What if he is going after my sister, Charlene and her son?"

" Calm down! I'm sure he won't go after Charlene." Kiki replied.

" Oh yeah? Because He did it before When he kidnapped her and James's mother, Sam Morgan few years ago in Port Charles. How do you know for sure that he won't do it again?" asked Kaya.

" I don't know! But, I promise you that Charlene and the baby will be safe! We just need to contact your brother, Drew and let him know that Franco is here in LlanCharles! I don't know what plans my father had."

-NXT-

At the Manning Enterprise. Will Zacchara and Kim just got through stole the money from the Manning Enterprise. A bunch of Security were shot up and dead.

" You were amazing! It's a good think you pretend to be Will Zacchara. Sam." Kim laughed.

Took the mask off his face and had short brown hair with a beard and scars on his face. It's revealed! The guy pretends to be Will Zacchara was Sam Manning.

" Yeap! And everyone will think I'm Will Zacchara." Sam laughed.

" What you do with the real Will Zacchara?" asked Kim.

" Let's just say that he will never break out! I put him in a safe place." Sam grinned.

-NXT-

In the cell all by himself, Will Zacchara is stuck in the cell almost five years. He look so crazy but, He keep yelling that he want to go home.

" Let me out! My daughter needs me! I'm the real Will Zacchara not that lying baluster! I'm telling the truth! I'm the real Will Zacchara!" he yelled.

The old black man was talking to him on the other side of the cell, " I'm Will Smith! No! I'm Martin Lawrence. I don't know who am I?"

" Seriously man who are you?" asked Will Zacchara.

" If you must ask I'm Dr. Greg Evans. I need to get out! I haven't seen my daughter, Destiny almost 45 years."

" Your Destiny's father?" Will asked.

" Yes! Have you seen her?" he asked.

" I know she works at the banner, married to Matthew Buchanan."

" Matthew Buchanan? That's her best friend." said Greg.

" Well they more than that. And they have three daughters and three sons and also grandkids."

" My destiny is growing up so fast! I wish I was there for her."

" How did you get here?" Will asked.

" Victor Lord! He put me here!" he answered.

To Be Continued...

Part 19.


	19. you what?

**Part 19:**

Destiny grabs her cell phone and call her journalist assistant, Andrew King.

" I need to call Andrew and tell him about this." said Destiny while dialing the number.

Andrew King answer the phone while he was writing more stories for the banner.

" Hey boss!" said Andrew.

" Andrew! I need you to come over here now. This is serious." said Destiny.

" Sure boss! No problem." Andrew replied. As soon he hung up, he look worried.

His other buddy, Michael Price came in the living room and see Andrew looking worried.

" Hey bro! You alright?" he asked.

" Yea. My boss Destiny Buchanan just call me to come over there." Andrew replied.

"For what?" asked Michael.

Andrew shook his head, " I don't know! What ever it is its bothering her."

-NXT-

At the Dorian's old mansion, Dani Manning-Salinger was looking at the banner newspaper that Destiny Buchanan is losing the rights for the banner.

" Victory is mines! Take that Destiny bitch ass Buchanan!" as she took a sip of her wine.

Her oldest daughter, Clair Salinger-Morgan walks in and looks angry at her mother while she was holding the banner newspaper. Clair is also married Danny Morgan, the oldest son to Jason and Sam Morgan. She is similar to Blair Cramer.

" Mother! What you do?" asked Clair.

" Why do you think I have something to do with it?" asked Dani.

" Because you always do. Mom how stupid you think I am?" asked Clair.

" Actually a lot. Listen sweet heart. Destiny needs to pay for what she have done to me."

" Can you be a bigger person. You and Destiny use to be best friend!"

" Use to be! Now that bitch cause me for not being Senator any more." Dani replied.

-NXT-

Outside the Coffee Shop, Tea Delgado-Evans was there on time for Charlene Buchanan-Morgan to see what's the problem.

" Hey Charlene! I got your message! What's wrong? Is it your son, Steve? "asked Tea.

" It's about Steve. James sent me this letter." said Charlene as she shows her the letter that James Morgan wants custody of Steve Morgan.

" What?" said Tea. " This don't make any sense! Why would James would do that to you?" she asked.

" James say that I sent him a restraining order for him to stay away from me and Steve. I would never do that to him!" Charlene cried in tears.

" Ok. If you didn't sent him a letter then who did?" asked Tea.

-NXT-

At Lucas and Molly's home. Molly was at home alone watching her grand-daughter, Mestiny while Dominique gone out with her daughter, Hilary and their new friend, Layla. As Joshua is out also with his father, Drew having a father and son bond . While Mestiny was at the living room watching Yo Gabba Gabba, Molly heard a knock on her door and she went to see who is it. See saw her ex, T.J Ashford standing in front of the door looking so charming.

" Oh my gosh! T.J!" Molly gasp.

" Hello Molly! It's good to see you again!" he replied.

-NXT-

Drew and Joshua was at Salt lake river fishing and have a father and son bond. It's been awhile since they bonding. Drew is trying to change his life around since he use to be murderer. But now he trying to works things out with his son and giving him advice on being a good father toward his daughter.

" I'm really glad we are having this father and son bonding." said Drew as he was fishing.

" Me too. Dad!" Joshua replied.

" So, how are you doing with raising Mestiny?" asked Drew hoping his son didn't a banding her like his father a banding him when he was little.

" It's great! I'm getting the hang on it." Joshua replied as he was looking sad.

Drew knew something bothering him and it has something to do with his girlfriend, Dominique. " What's wrong, son?"

" Nothing!"

" Something is bothering you. Is it about Dominique because I never hear you mention her and you look like you in a bad mood. What's wrong?" he asked.

" Dominique is angry at me about me selling drugs." Joshua confess.

" What!" Drew got angry and he loss catching a fish. " What the hell you just say boy?"

" I was selling oxycon for money." said Joshua.

" What? Why the hell would you sell some damn oxycon for money?" asked Drew.

" So, I can support my family." Joshua answered.

" Son, selling some damn oxycon is not how it work to support a family, Get you a real job! I can see why Dominique is angry at you and she has every right to be, no woman wants a man to sell drugs. That's a one way ticket to prison. Do you really want to go to jail again and lose the woman you love and your daughter?" asked Drew.

"No sir." Joshua replied.

" I best you to stop what you are doing! And get you a real damn job! You can start working at the Buchanan Enterprise."

" Thanks dad!"

" You can thank me later now you need fix your relationship with Dominique and start being the man and father for Dominique and Mestiny."

" I don't know Dominique will forgive me."

" Give her time. She just upset that you will do something stupid like that." Drew replied.

-NXT-

At Roxy's hair salon, Dominique, Hilary and Layla was getting their hair and nails done and talking about boys.

" Dominique I'm so sorry that my brother being a jerk." said Hilary

" It's ok, Hilary! It's not your fault. Joshua is not man enough to take care responsibility!" Dominique replied.

" Why the hell Joshua would sell some oxycon for money instead of getting a damn job?" asked Layla.

" He call himself support me and Mestiny. But, that don't make sense! He should find a damn job and be a man!" yelled Dominique.

" I know that's right girl! Micheal is being some jackass!" Hilary replied.

" Oh boy! What my brother do this time?" asked Dominique.

" We were suppose to go to the movies and see World War Z and He said he was busy from work."

" What? That's a damn lie!" said Dominique.

" I know! He probably at home having guy hang out!" Hilary replied.

_**To Be Continued ...**_

_**Part 20.**_


	20. I want you back babe! :-

**part 20:**

At the Buchanan Mansion, Andrew King made it to the Buchanan mission. Andrew wants to know what's going with his boss, Destiny.

" Boss! I got here as fast I could! What's going on?" asked Andrew.

" I'm loosing the company of the banner." Destiny confessed.

" What? What happened?" asked Andrew.

" Someone sued her. And they taking the company away from her!" Matthew answered.

" Do you know who it could be?" asked Andrew.

Destiny shook her head, " No! But, we will find out who did it!"

-NXT-

Clair Morgan walks up to her mother while Dani turn her back from her daughter.

" I can't blame Destiny ruin your career. You was the one that was trying with Matthew Buchanan and know well he was still with Destiny."

Dani turn around and was angry what her daughter just said to her, " Excuse me? Actually I had Matthew then Destiny came along do whatever it takes to have Matthew for herself."

" That was years ago mom! Get over with it."

" I won't! Especially when me and Des actually poison Matthew ex, Michelle." Dani confessed.

" You what?" asked Clair.

-NXT-

At Shelter, there was a new guy in town. He's built and strong and has short red hair. He also has that Buchanan chin. Wearing a black shirt, black jeans and black pair of boots. He was at the bar getting him some glass of wine. Nikki, the bartender pour him a glass of red wine.

" Your new! I never seen you before." said Nikki.

" My name is Cole Skype." said the guy.

" Cole! I like that name. More like a bad boy name." Nikki smiled.

Cole laughed while he was drinking, " No! I'm not a bad boy."

" That's ashamed. So, where are you from?" Nikki asked.

" Canada." he answered.

" Canada! Wow! That's amazing! So, What are you doing here in LlanCharles, GA?" she asked.

" To find answer from my mother's death." Cole answered.

" Who's your mother?" asked Nikki.

" Michelle Amber Skype. She use to stay here with my father, Matthew Buchanan." Cole replied.

-NXT-

Outside the Coffee Shop, Charlene and Tea still trying to figure out who would sent James a restraining order.

" Ok, do you think maybe his parents is behind this?" asked Tea.

" No! Sam would never do that to her son or me." Charlene replied.

" If his mom is not behind this who is? It can't be your parents."

Charlene thought about it and was shock and know who did it, " Oh my god! I know who did it! My father!"

-NXT-

At Molly and Lucas's house. Molly is still shock that he ex, TJ Ashford is here in LlanCharles.

TJ smiled, " Um... Are you going to let me in? or are you going to stare at me all day?" he asked.

" Oh, sorry! Please! Come in." Molly replied.

TJ walks n and was surprise that Molly kept up the place. It use to be their home. " Nice! I see you kept up the place."

" Yeah, I did. So, what are you doing here in LlanCharles? How come you not in Port Charles with Taylor?" asked Molly.

" Actually me and Taylor split up." TJ answered.

" Oh? Then why are you here in LlanCharles?" Molly asked.

" For you! Molly Davis I'm still in love with you!" TJ confessed.

Molly gasped and couldn't believe what he just said.

-NXT-

Drew and Joshua just got done fishing, While they was putting the cooler in the truck, Drew and Joshua was having a conversation.

" So, did your mother call about Mestiny?" asked Drew.

Joshua shook his head as he was looking through his Iphone touch to see who call. " Nope! She should be calling right now."

" Maybe she too busy making out with your Uncle Lucas." Drew laughed.

" Do you always have to talk nasty?" asked Joshua.

" I was just kidding!" Drew laughed. Then, Drew saw Giles Anderson at his truck talking to a male and a female.

" Check it out!" Drew pointed at them.

" What?" Joshua turns around and saw Giles also. " Giles? What the hell he' s doing here? And whose those guys?"

" I don't know. There's one way to find out." Drew hold on his hearing tracker to hear what they are saying.

Drew and Joshua hide on the side of the truck and listen to their conversation.

" Did you get Destiny and Danielle Manning?" asked the guy.

" No! I didn't!" Giles replied.

"Fool!" Yelled the man. " You kniw Mrs. Amber is going to be really angry!"

"I'm so sorry Franco! I'll deal with it next time." Giles apologize.

"You better becauseif you don't! Your boyfriend, Kevin will be deadI!" yelled Franco.

"Leave Kevin out of Iit!" yelled Giles. "He has nothing to do with it!

"Then I'll expect you to do what I say! Give me Dani and Destiny by midnight or your boyfriend will be dead!" Franco threathen him.

While Franco walks away, Ablonde hair girl looks like Barbie kicks Giles between his legs, " Don't you dare mess with the Colby Chandler you faggot ass bitch!" yelled Colby as she walks off leaving Giles on the ground hurting.

As they drove off, Drew ran up to Giles as Joshua follows and Drew started attacking the guy.

"What the hell do they want from my mother and Dani !yelled Drew.

Giles was scared to death.

-NXT-

" How about go call Micheal and see what he up to?" said Dominique.

" That's a great idea, D! It an'like he's cheating on you or anything!" Layla replied.

" Yeah your right!" Said Hilary.

"Then why are you standing here girlfriend! Go before someone snatch him up." Dominique laughed.

Alright I'll be right back! " said Hilary as she walks off.

" Man, what's up with your brother?" asked Layla.

Dominique was clueless. "I don't know gurl! I just hope no woman is at that damn apartment."

-NXT-

At Joshua, Micheal and Andrew' apartment. Someone came for a visits unespected. As soonMicheal answers the door. He couldn't believe that his ex girlfriend, Chelsea Scott from Port Charles is here at his door step. Chelsea wais another blondy girl looks like Brittany Spears and Taylor Swift put together. It looks like Chelsea is here at LanCharles."

Chelsea?"

"Hello Micheal! I really miss you!=) said Chelsea

" Yeah. So what are you doing here in LlanCharles?" asked Micheal.

" For you sweetie! I wasthinking about getting back together!" said Chelsea.

" What? Look Chelsea I'm withHilary. " said Micheal.

" Babe! You know you and me belong together. Do you really want give up on us? Micheal I U! And I will do whatever I can to fix our relationship! Please Micheal get back with me?" Chelsea being all :( about it.

To Be Continued

Part 21.


	21. Mommy is here!

**Part 21:**

At the Buchanan's mansion, Andrew King got some files from the banner and told Destiny that he will call her back and let him know what's up.

" Thank You, Andrew!" smiled Destiny.

As Andrew walks off, Matthew and Destiny's oldest daughter, Charlene storms in the room and look very pissed off her dad.

" Charlene! I'm glad you came to visit! What's wrong sweetheart?" asked Destiny.

" James sent me a letter and say that I sent him a restraining order to stay away from me and Steve and want custody of Steve." Charlene replied.

Destiny gasped. " Did you sent him a restraining order?" asked Destiny.

" No! I didn't mom. Tea told me that maybe one of my parents have something to do with the dear James letter."

" Do you think I did it?" asked Destiny.

" Did you?" asked Charlene.

" Of course not sweetie! I will never do something cruel to hurt you."

" Well if you didn't do it." Charlene toward her father and knows for sure that her father, Matthew has something to do with it.

" Dad! Did you have something with it?"

Matthew was looking nervous and don't know what to say.

-NXT-

Back at Dorian's old mansion, Clair Salinger-Morgan is still shock that her mother and Destiny murder someone long time ago.

" What! You and Destiny murder someone?" asked Clair.

Dani nods her head, " Yes!"

" How long was it?" she asked.

" Since me and Des was twenty-one. I know it's stupid!" said Dani.

" I need you to tell me the truth about your past when you and Destiny poison the woman." said Clair.

Dani took a deep breath, " Alright! I will tell you the truth! You deserve to know what happened. I'm afraid it might come back to hunt me the rest of my life!" Dani cried in tears.

-NXT-

Back at Shelter, Nikki was still shock to the fact that Matthew has a son with someone else.

" Your Matthew Buchanan's son?" asked Nikki

" Yeap! That's me!" Cole replied. " So, have you seen my father?" Cole asked

" No! Sorry! Hey maybe Randy can tell you where your father could be." Nikki pointed at Randy dancing with some ladies.

" There is no way in hell that my brother!" yelled Cole.

-NXT-

At Joshua, Michael and Andrew's apartment, Michael tries to stay away from Chelsea. He don't want to mess nothing up with him and Hilary.

" Listen Chelsea! I'm with Hilary. What we have is over." said Michael.

" You don't mean that." Chelsea replied as she walking so close to Michael. " I'm throwing a 4th of July party over my mansion. If you want to you can come with your girlfriend and your friends."

" Well I will think about it." said Michael.

Chelsea laughed. " Don't wait too long." then she kiss him tenderly as Michael was looking stiff. " I see you later, Michael!"

While she walk out the door, Andrew King saw Chelsea walking out the door as he was staring up her ass. " Damn! Who was that?"

" An old friend of mine." said Michael as he was putting up some stuff.

" An old friend? Yu mean like girlfriend you use to dated." Andrew corrected him.

" Ok I use to dated her. But, she just here to talk."

"Talk? Or trying to get back with you?"

" What are you a stalker?" Michael walks in the kitchen.

" No! I was just asking a question. What you think like that?" Andrew asked.

" I don't know bro. I'm just confuse now." Michael sat on the kitchen chair.

" About what?" asked Andrew.

" Everything! I think I might still have feelings for Chelsea and I don't want to hurt Hilary feelings." Michael replied.

-NXT-

Outside of Roxy's hair and nail salon, Hilary Buchanan tries to call her boyfriend, Michael but she was interrupt with Caitlyn Ford along with her boyfriend, Todd Manning Jr and their son, Adam Manning.

" Hilary! It's good to see you!" said Caitlyn.

" Well, it's not for me! Why are you even talking to me after what you did to my brother!" yelled Hilary.

" Are you still mad about, Hilary? That was a long time ago. Can you let that go!"

" Can you hell along with your father, Ryder Ford and your up tight mother." yelled Hilary.

Caitlyn tries to laugh it off, " I don't know why I even bother talking to you!"

" Then go away!" Hilary replied.

Caitlyn told Todd to let's go as they walk away from Hilary.

-NXT-

As Drew was choking Giles Anderson, Joshua was getting him off of him.

" Dad! Get off of him! Let him explain what going on?"

Drew let go of him, Giles got up and had a cut in his mouth, " Thanks kid! Your father is fucking crazy."

" I'm going to show you crazy mother fucker!" yelled Drew as Joshua pushing him away.

" Dad! Please! Now what going on? Why do they attack you and what my grandmother and Mrs. Salinger?" asked Joshua.

" They what me to kidnapped Mrs. Buchanan and Mrs. Salinger."

" Why do Franco and Colby want my mom and Dani?" asked Drew.

" To take them to their boss, Sam Manning." said Giles.

" Sam Manning? Is that the guy that you was looking for?" Joshua ask his dad.

" So, Sam Manning is here in LlanCharles?" asked Drew.

Giles nods his head, " Yes! He's pretending to be Will Zacchara."

" What? Will Zacchara is dead! I kill him!" said Joshua.

" No you didn't boy! That was part of Sam Manning plan pretending to be Will while the real Will Zacchara is hostage!" Giles replied.

Joshua couldn't believe that he really didn't murder Will Zacchara and all of that was lie. " I can't believe that? I didn't murder Will Zacchara."

" There's more! Michelle Skype is alive! And Your family along with Mrs. Salinger family is in danger! If I don't kidnapped Mrs. Buchanan and Mrs. Salinger, My boyfriend, Kevin will also be in danger! I can't lose him!"

" Don't worried Giles." As Joshua puts his hand on his shoulder. " We will help you if you help us. No one will hurt our love ones. Now, I have to worried about Dominique and Mestiny."

" They won't get near them if they the Buchanan's men are strong than ever. I call Pops, Lucas, Randy, Ryder and Liam to meet me in Police Station. Sam Manning won't get away of this!" Drew replied.

-NXT-

At the cell where Will Zacchara was at. Michelle Skype went to visit him.

" Hello Son!" said Michelle.

" Mom? No it can't be?"

" Oh it is! I want you to work with me and destroy the Buchanan and the Manning! Can you do that for mommy?"

Will Zacchara look at her like she was crazy and he is freak out now.

To Be Continued...

Part 22.


	22. Say What?

**Part 22:**

At Ryder and Tammy's apartment, Ryder and Tammy was having alone time at home since the twins are over at Llanview visits their Grandma Jessica and their Grandpa Brody for the 4th of July. Tammy walks toward Ryder in the living room wearing her sexy purple blouse and had her long hair dyed light brown. Ryder was in his chair watching ABC Scandal as the President and Olivia was kissing and making love. Ryder just came home from working at Buchanan Enterprise and just want to chill for awhile.

" Hey, babe! Watching?" asked Tammy.

" Oh! I'm just watching Scandal on Netflix..." Ryder looks at Tammy wearing her sexy purple blouse that she wore when they first made love when they was teenagers.

" Wow!"

" You like!" smiled Tammy as she was touching her hair and move her body so sexy like Beonce'ye.

" Hell yeah I do! I can't take my eyes off of it." Ryder was getting excited.

Tammy walks so close next to him and sat on his lap as she was playing with his dark brown hair. " You know! The kids is gone and we are here alone. How about we try do it again like when we was teenagers?"

" I would love that. Can we do it now?" Ryder was begging her with a sad puppy face.

Tammy laughed at him when he was making sad puppy face, " I thought you never ask!" Then Ryder and Tammy started kissing and was about to make love but, Ryder's phone rang.

" Oh no!" cried Ryder.

" Who is that?" asked Tammy.

" It must be my job. I wonder what those guys want now? Sorry babe! I have to take this."

" No! It's ok! Your job is more important than spending time with me." Tammy was being so sad looking.

Ryder touch her hand made her look at him, " You know you are always important to me! I love you in all my 3 but, I have to take this. It's important also."

Ryder answers the phone. " Hello! Oh what's up Liam! What! Ok! I'll be there as fast I can."

Ryder hangs up, he was terrified.

" What's going on?" asked Tammy.

" That was Liam. He wants me to meet up with him along with Drew, Lucas, Joshua, Randy and Matthew at the police station." Ryder replied.

" Is something wrong?" asked Tammy.

Ryder shook his head, " It's nothing. Listen babe! I'm sorry about our night, and I will make up to you. I promise." Then, Ryder gently kiss her tenderly. " I'll be back."

" Ok! Be careful! Tammy replied.

-NXT-

At the Buchanan's mansion, Charlene Buchanan-Morgan was looking to finding out the truth about her father, Matthew.

" Dad! Did you do this?" asked Charlene.

Destiny walks up between her daughter, Charlene and her husband, Matthew and was trying to find out what's going on.

" Honey! Why are you blaming your father? He has nothing to do with it!" said Destiny.

" Are you sure about that mom? The reason I say that dad sent James a restraining order is because dad never did like James!" Charlene turns toward her father an started yelling at him. " Tell the damn truth father! You sent James a restraining order using my name!"

" Fine! I did it! I'm the one who sent James a dear James letter!" Matthew answered.

Destiny was so shock and couldn't not believe that the man she loved will do something like that. " Matthew? I'm very disappointed of you!" she was getting angry.

-NXT-

At Shelter, Kaya Buchanan and her best friend, Kiki Jerome told her great aunt Mabel "Madea" Simmons to a night club. Madea was dress up looking like the young girls got fix up all good.

" Oh! This is nice! Remind me of my old stripper days!" Madea laughed.

" This night club is the bomb! Alania hook this place up!" said Kiki.

" That's my sister!" Kaya laughed.

" Kaya check out that guy over there at the bar." Kiki pointed at. " He's started to staring at me!" Kiki blushing.

" Maybe because he wants you to leave him the hell alone!" Madea replied.

" Madea! That's mean!" said Kaya.

" Hell. That's the truth! I only speaking my mind." Then Madea see's Dewayne "The Rock" Johnson looking built looking and have a nice smile. " Yawl excuse me! Your Aunt Madea got to get her game on! I smell something cooking and it's Dewayne Johnson! Hey Rocky Boo!" Madea walks off.

" Your Aunt." said Kiki.

" I know! Hey, go talk to him. He looks pretty cute!" Kaya replied.

" He does! OK! I will! I'll be right back!"

As soon Kiki walks away, her brother, Randy talks to her about something important.

" Did you get a text message from Joshua?" he asked.

" No! Why would Joshua would text me? and about what?" asked Kaya.

" Drew wants to meet everyone at the police station. Something bad is about to happened our family."

" What? And he didn't tell you why?" asked Kaya.

Randy shooks his head, " I want you to be careful and watch your surrounding ok?"

" can take care of myself little bro! But, be careful!" she said.

Randy smiled, " I will." as he gave his sister a big hugged and left.

As he left. Sam Manning saw Kaya Buchanan alone one the dance floor and have plans for her.

-NXT-

Madea walks so close to The Rock as she was pushing off females away.

" Excuse me bitch! Move the fuck away!" as the girls started screaming.

The Rock saw Madea and grins. " Hello Beautiful! What's your name?"

" My name is Precious Jackson." Madea lied.

"Precious Jackson? Are you related to Micheal, Jermaine and Randy?" asked The Rock.

" Yes! God I miss my brother Michael! That damn doctor kills him and I'm just watching videos of him on YouTube and started crying all over again. " Madea replied.

" That's terrible! Listen how about we take this on the dance floor." The Rock smiled at her.

" Sure thing Rocky. I know how to twerk also." Madea laughed. And The Rock was liking it.

-NXT-

At the bar, Kiki Jerome was making a move on Cole Skype as she sat right next to him.

" Hello!" smiled Kiki.

" Hey! I was wondering when you was start going to talk to me." Cole grinned.

" Sorry! I'm shy. I'm Kiki Jerome!" Kiki shook his hand.

" Cole Skype. So, you friend with Kaya Buchanan?" he asked.

" Yes! She was trying to get me to talk to you. How do you know her?" she asked.

" Kaya happens to be my sister." Cole answered the question.

Kiki was so shocked that Cole is Kaya's long lost brother.

-NXT-

Back at Dorian's old mansion, Danielle is ready to tell her daughter, Clair what happened when she was twenty-one.

" When I was younger, I was overdose off some Oxycoin and I was rush to the hospital to get treated."

" Ok? What that have to do with you and Destiny murder Michelle?" asked Clair.

" Because when I was sharing apartment with Matthew and Jeffrey we was playing dare games and me and Matthew was dare to kiss each other and I felt the moment and I couldn't stop thinking about him. Even he still have feelings for Destiny and Destiny does to. Michelle was Matthew online girlfriend and also a his other baby mamma." Dani answered.

" What? Shut up!" Clair was getting excited.

" Yeap, and Michelle knew that me and Des will always love Matthew so she was pretending to be our friend and got us hating each other. Until we figure out all that was a lie. Me and Des went to extreme and poison her in her drink and she dies and we start buried her the back of my yard." Dani finished.

" The back of your yard? Are you insane! I'm surprise you didn't get caught all these years. That's stupid and dead wrong!" Clair agrue.

-NXT-

Back at Joshua, Michael and Andrew apartment, Michael is still confused between Hilary and Chelsea and that he had feelings with both of them.

" What am I going to do! Love Hilary but, I still have feelings for Chelsea also." said Michael.

" Who do you think best for you?" Andrew replied.

" They both do! I love the both of them. But, I don't want to break both of their heart." cried Michael.

Andrew King sat beside his pal and try to give them advice, " Listen bro! The only way to find out is choose the one that was always faithful to you and never lie to you about anything. I can't tell you who to choose but, you better make up your mind. If you want to stay with Hilary or get back with Chelsea? Your choice!"

After Andrew spoke, Hilary Buchanan calls Michael Price on his cell and he was shock.

" That's Hilary!"

" Answered. While you talk to your girl, I'm going to call my dad from England about the banner." As Andrew left to give him alone time with Hilary.

Michael answered the phone and smiled, " Hey babe! What's crackin! Yes I'm here at home with Andrew. I miss you! How about coming over here and so we can talk. Ok that's great! I'll see you, bye babe!"

As soon he hang up, he was so happy that his girlfriend is coming over.

-NXT-

At the Chandler's Mansion. Chelsea came in time before her father, Adam and his wife, Brooke shows up. Colby caught her coming home late.

" Look who coming home so late?" Colby laughed.

" Colby please don't tell Dad and Brooke. They will never let me leave the house again." said Chelsea.

" I won't as soon you tell where you were?" asked Colby.

" I was over to see Michael." Chelsea.

" Really sis? You really going back over there?" asked Colby.

" I can't help it! I love him Colby." cried Chelsea.

" If you love him so much then, tell us who's the girl he dating and I will make sure she will stay away from him." said Colby.

" Hilary Buchanan!" Chelsea answered.

-NXT-

At LlanCharles Police depot. All the Buchanan's men are all here to discuss what's going to happened very soon tomorrow.

" Son I got your call. What's going on? You say that your mother and Dani are in danger." said Matthew.

" Yeah bro! What is this all about?" asked Randy.

Drew walks up told his family that Sam Manning is here in LlanCharles and pretending to be Will Zacchara.

" What the hell you talking about? Your son here murder the guy!" said Ryder.

" Actually I didn't. It looks like Sam Manning was just pretending to be Will. While the real one is hostage somewhere." Joshua replied.

" What?" asked Liam as he was being confused. " Sorry I'm confused! You mean this whole time Sam Manning was playing on us that he was Will Zacchara and the real on is hostage somewhere?"

Joshua nods his head, " That's exactly what I'm saying."

" Do you even know where they could be hiding him?" asked Lucas.

Giles Anderson step up to talk, " We don't know where exactly where he's at. But, we know that he's in a cell hostage. And we need to save him along with Mrs. Buchanan and Mrs. Salinger."

" But, What my mother has something to do with this?" asked Lucas.

" There boss wants revenge from our mom and Dani about what happened back in 2013." said Drew.

" Who's their Boss?" asked Matthew.

Drew turns to his father and was looking sad, " Michelle Skype."

Matthew is so shock to see his ex is still alive.

-NXT-

Back at the cell where Will Zacchara is hostage at. Will was threatens to go with the plan to hurt the Buchanan and Manning's. But, Will is also in love with Karen Salinger and he don't want nothing bad happened to her.

" No! I won't do it! I won't hurt Karen!" yelled Will.

" You are and you will You will do what I say or I will hurt your son also! Sweet dreams honey!" As she left.

Will Zacchara looks at a old picture few years ago him and Karen holding their few months son, Tyler. Will cries in tears and wish he would protect his family and will hate to see Karen is dead because his mother.

" I will always love you both!" cried Will.

To Be Continued...

Part 23./ Season 3 Finale.


	23. Give me -A Finale!

**Part 23:**

Back at Ryder and Tammy's apartment, Tammy Evans-Ford is worried about her husband, Ryder and wonder what secret is he hiding from her. While Tammy was still thinking about Ryder her cellphone was ringing and wonder who's calling her. She picks up her cell and check who call. It was Sabrina Bouchie, Drew's girlfriend and Tammy hurried and answers the phone.

" Hello?"

" Tammy? Are you alright?" asked Sabrina.

" Yeah! I'm fine!" Tammy replied.

" I'm coming over there to pick you up and take you to Mr. and Mrs. Buchanan." said Sabrina while she was driving to Tammy's apartment.

" What's going on? Why do you want me to go over Mr. and Mrs. B mansion?" asked Tammy.

" You're in danger now, Tammy. Someone is out to get you just like they got Kaya!" Sabrina answered.

" Kaya? She's missing? What happened to her?" asked Tammy.

" Nobody knows! She was with her friend, Kiki and your great Aunt, Madea. Someone met up with Kaya and kidnapped her! Who ever this is after all the Buchanan's and since your part of the Buchanan. You're in danger and I'm going to get you out there!"

Tammy is freaking out what if she's next.

-NXT-

At the Buchanan Mansion, Dani and her daughter, Clair went over to see Destiny and the others Buchanan's girls.

" Des! I got here as fast I could! Is it true! Kaya is missing?" asked Dani.

Destiny turns around and face Dani as she was crying in tears, " Yes!" Destiny nodded. " Yes! Kaya is missing and it's all my fault!"

Dani walk close to Destiny and gave her a hugged, " It's not your fault Des."

Before Dani gets a chance to speak, Madea went into the conversation, " Your right! It's your damn fault! Over they're messing with Matthew and know damn well that's your best friend man/baby daddy! You know what you are doing! And that's sick and nasty!"

Alaina stops her great-aunt Madea and told her that's enough. Dani shook her head, " No! She's right! It's my fault. I knew better to not mess with my best friend man and I'm sorry for that."

" It's ok, Dani! That was a long time ago!" said Destiny.

Dani nod her head, " I know! But it still effect our friendship. I wish we can go back where we left off when we was teenagers. "

" It's never too late. But, Dani we still need to stop who's ever behind this mess about Michelle." said Destiny.

Dani nod her head, " Agree! That Baluster has to pay!"

-NXT-

At a creepy warehouse, Sam Manning, Kim, Franco Frank and Colby Chandler are here with Michelle and Will Zacchara as they had Greg Evans and Kaya Buchanan tied up to a chair. Kaya was moving and fighting her way out, " You won't get away of it!"

" I believe I have sweet heart! You at you! Looking like a slut." Michelle laughed.

" Not as slutty as you bitch!" yelled Kaya.

As soon she say that, Kim punch Kaya in the face really hard and gave her a bruise in her face.

" How dare you talk to me like that! Show me some damn respect!" yelled Michelle.

" Respect my ass bitch!" yelled Kaya.

Michelle told Sam Manning to finish the job.

Sam grabs Kaya and start to pick her up as Kaya was started kicking and screaming But, Kim punch her lights out and knock her out.

" Don't you dare hurt my granddaughter!" yelled Greg.

Michelle turns around and looks pissed at Greg Evans, " At least Kaya doesn't have to die! You do!" Michelle points the gun at him. Will tries to stop him but it was too late. Michelle shot him in the head as blood was all over.

" Good! Now he's out the way. Destiny and Dani will pay for wreck my relationship with Matthew!" Michelle was getting so angry.

-NXT-

Back at LlanCharles Police depot. Matthew Buchanan still can't believe that Michelle is still alive.

"What? Michelle is alive? How?" he asked.

Giles walks up to Matthew and told him the whole truth, " When you thought Michelle was buried alive that wasn't her. That was her sister, Skype pretending to be Michelle. Michelle knew that Mrs. Salinger and Mrs. Buchanan planned to killed her so she used her sister as the bait." Giles answered.

Matthew was totally confused now, " What? Are you saying that my wife is a murderer?"

Giles nod his head, " That's what exactly I'm saying. But, that's not the point!"

" Then, what is the point? You say that my ex, Michelle is still and that wasn't her and it was her sister! Now, You calling Dani and my wife a murderer! I have enough with you punk!" yelled Matthew.

His son, Lucas Buchanan stops his father trying to attack Giles, " Dad! Stop! I think Giles is telling the truth! That's probably why Michelle is still alive."

Ryder Ford ask Giles who else is working for Michelle.

" Franco Frank, Colby Chandler, Kim and Sam Manning." he answered.

Ryder was shock to hear that Sam Manning is here in LlanCharles, " What? That baluster is here in LlanCharles?"

Drew nods his head, " Yes! And they are after our family and our love ones."

" Oh no! I left Tammy at the apartment! What if they get her?" Ryder is freaking out.

" Don't worried Sabrina pick up Tammy and took her to the Buchanan Mansion where it's safe." Drew answered.

Ryder nod his head and was being calm, " Good! Thank You and now what's our plan?"

" We killed them all!" said a mysterious voice.

When they turned, they couldn't believe that Henry Marasco came back from Port Charles and brought James and Danny Morgan here at LlanCharles.

" I brought company that will help us!" Henry smiled.

" Hey everyone! I'm back!" Danny laughed.

-NXT-

At LlanCharles Hospital, Dr. Kevin was keep calling his boyfriend, Giles Anderson who still didn't pick up his cell phone yet. Kristal Evans came up to the desk and ask was he was ok.

"Kevin! Are you ok?" asked Kristal.

" Yeah! I'm fine." he lied.

" Kevin! Are you lying to me?"

" Yes! Look I'm just worried about my boyfriend Giles that's all."

" Why? What's going on?" asked Kristal.

" Giles is acting strange lately."

" What do you mean?"

" I mean he's not being himself." Kevin answered. " It's like he's hiding something from me and won't tell me!"

" Have you told him what's bothering him?" asked Kristal.

" I have and he won't tell me! Kristal, I'm afraid that Giles might be in real trouble." cried Kevin.

-NXT-

Walking at the park, Kiki Jerome and Cole Skype was walking around at midnight talking about Kaya missing appearance. Kiki was crying in tears and thinking everything is all her fault if she didn't leave her best friend behind.

" It's all my fault! I shouldn't leave Kaya behind when we was at a night club!" cried Kiki.

Cole hold her hand, " Hey! It's not your fault. If you was there on that scene with Kaya they could have got you too."

" What are we suppose to do? My best friend, your sister is in danger! And some reason they are after all the Buchanan and it's really freaking me out!" said Kiki.

" Who is behind all of this? When I find out I will make sure they will pay!" yelled Cole.

Then a piece a paper was flying in the air and hit Cole in the face, " What the hell!"

" What is it?" asked Kiki.

" I don't know. Let's check it out." Cole opens the piece of paper and gasped.

" What! What is it?" she asked.

" **I know you are a Buchanan. If you want your sister Kaya you must come alone or she will die!**

**-A 1245 Street Advenue**

"A? Who's that?" asked Kiki.

Cole shook his head as clueless," I don't know! Whoever it is it got Kaya and I will not lose my sister too!" Cole got so angry.

-NXT-

In a bedroom, Sam Manning was beating Kaya and bruised her up some and was starting having sex with her. Kaya screamed for help but, Sam covers her mouth so no one can't hear her.

" You will obey me bitch!" Sam slaps the girl.

After he say that, Someone stabs in the back many times and killed him and Kaya started screaming as blood was hitting her face and see's the man wearing a mask.

" Come with me and I will take you home." he lied.

" Who are you?" asked Kaya.

" Your worst nightmare the man laughed.


End file.
